Revenge and Redemption
by ShewolfAngelus
Summary: Kate, a girlfriend of Sylar's, is now seeking the truth and to kill those that took him away from her using a gift he left for her. After learning Sylar is alive, she tries desperately to bring him back, before the mysterious gift becomes her death wish.
1. Chapter 1: Bringer of Bad News

Chapter 1: Bringer of Bad News

**Queens, NY. Sylar's Apartment**

"What do you mean this number has been disconnected?" Kate questioned the other voice on her cell phone. "I am trying to get a hold of Nathan Petrelli."

The man laughed, "yeah…and I have Nelson Mandela on speed dial. If you're looking to reach the Senator I'm sure you can call his publicist."

The line dropped. Kate threw the phone across the room. It had been six weeks since she'd heard from Sylar and this wasn't like him. So she went to his apartment looking for answers. The apartment was dusty, but there were clues about the plans he had made. But she already had some idea of the plan, which was to become president, by obtaining his form and impersonating him while being Nathan Petrelli. It was only obvious now that Sylar had failed, but what happened to him? The government did well to cover up any mishaps by stating a lone terrorist was apprehended after foiling his plans to attack the president.

"You're indestructible...what have they done with you? Or to you?" Kate frowned looking at the large map hanging on the wall. There were several cities marked by pins and colored strings connecting them. One marked her home…Quebec, Canada. It had now been four years since she left home to find answers in the United States, New York to be exact. She met Doctor Chandra Suresh and even Gabriel Gray one time as he left the doctor's apartment. He seemed like a different man back then and Chandra was so excited to see Gabriel's ability.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts as shadows appeared on the other side of the door to Sylar's apartment. No one else had a key. Quickly Kate's body responded to the threat by becoming invisible to the intruders, an ability she was glad to have at the moment.

Noah used a gun with a silencer on it after the door was discovered locked.

"See that wasn't so hard..." He commented after Peter tried to use his strength to push open the door.

"Show off," he laughed and went inside first. "So what are we hoping to find here?"

"This..." Noah said pointing to the map. "And any other odd things Sylar might have had."

Kate's eyes widened. They knew what happened to Sylar? She followed them swiftly around the apartment, recognizing them as Noah Bennet, the man that tortured and tried to kill Sylar and Peter Petrelli, the one who was always getting in the way, thinking that he could defeat him.

Peter was looking in the drawers when he found a bag with a note.

"I think I found something..." He called out and started opening the note. "It's dated the day we fought him. Looks like a letter."

"'Kate, you know well enough that things could go either way. I'm not going to lie to you like others have to me my whole life. The only way you'll find this is if I'm gone. In the bag is a present for you, I trust you'll be able finish what it is I've started and get revenge for what's happened to me. Or if possible you can help me get out if I'm still alive somewhere. I trust you Kate, you're the only one that knows their locations and how they play the game. Remember what I've told you and don't forget to have control. I promised myself I'd never wish this upon someone, but I know they'll come after you and with this they can never have you….Sylar'" Peter looked up at Noah after he finished reading.

Kate whimpered hearing that deep down Sylar really cared about her. It meant a lot to have his trust and it angered her that they found it first.

Noah pulled out his gun and looked around, "someone's here..."

Peter's hands glowed with flames in his palms, pyrokinesis, an ability he took before they left on this mission. "We know you're here…show yourself!"

Kate grabbed the bag from the table and took off into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Frantically she tore the bag apart to reveal a box. Inside it was a surgical needle filled with clear substance. She looked at it questionably, but Noah and Peter were already at the door. Kate jammed it into her skin, letting out a scream and emptied the contents into her body. The emptied needle fell from her grasp onto the floor. A strange feeling came over her, but she had to trust Sylar…because whatever was in the syringe was going to help her fight off these guys and get her answers.

With a gunshot to the door it opened and they entered ready to fight. Kate sat up on the bed looking at them, her skin was turning pale, her eyes red, and she looked weak.

"Who are you?" Noah demanded.

"Kate Ricard…now get out of Sylar's apartment before I call the cops," She groaned in pain, moving slowly to her cell phone.

"Sylar's dead…so this apartment is ours. Now tell me what was in the bag…or Peter here is going to force it out of you." Noah warned holding his gun still pointed at her.

Kate shook her head, "Never. I won't tell you a damn thing!" She then didn't realize it but her figure was fading out...becoming invisible.

"So that's why we didn't see you…clever. Let's bring this one in." Noah smiled thinking of his first partner that had the same ability. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a different device and aimed it at Kate. "Don't worry Kate; we just wanna ask a few questions."

She struggled to get on her feet to run, knowing they wouldn't be able to see her. But she felt something strange after Noah said they only wanted to ask some questions.

"You're lying…I...I…know you're lying!" Kate found it difficult now to use her ability, making her a visible target.

Peter's eye caught something on the floor, "Do it now Noah..."

Noah used a stun gun on her and after Kate fell unconscious Peter showed him the needle.

"I think this was in the bag. What do you think it is?"

"Put it in the bag and we'll have Suresh test it," he said picking up the young woman. "I'll call it in...You get some pictures of the map and do one more sweep, I'll be in the car."

**Nathan Petrelli – Washington DC**

He sat at his desk reading over the speech he was about to give to the press about the need to act against Global Warming. After memorizing the speech his attention turned toward a pile of papers on his desk...Files that contained information about those with dangerous abilities that need to be brought in. Usually it was his mother's and Noah's job, but he and Peter were forced to help until a full staff was hired.

The first one he opened held a familiar face, it was Tracy Strauss.

"This was my fault…" he sighed, thinking back to Building 26, seeing her chained to a chair with hot lamps on her. Carefully Nathan slid the file into his desk drawer and locked it after writing down an address on a post-it.

"Sir, they're ready for you," a young man said from behind the door.

"Thanks Tony, I'll be right there." Nathan replied nodding his head.

He went into the bathroom to comb his hair and looked into the mirror fixing his collar. Nathan left his office after grabbing some papers and met his assistant to walk him down the hall before going on camera.

Comfortably he stepped up to the podium and looked out at the press. "I've come today to address the issue of global warming. The Earth is in peril and together we can help by doing things in our own community to prevent unnecessary waste of materials and pollution. Next week I will join other Senators and encourage them to sign a bill that will promote clean energy. Questions?" Nathan cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd.

As he waited for the first question Nathan started to feel like he couldn't breathe or see. Not wanting the press to see this he grabbed tightly to the podium and looked down. Closing his eyes images started to appear, a woman clutching her bleeding chest...and as he looked down his hands had blood on them. Blinking his eyes the images were gone.

"Excuse me...I have an urgent call from the president," he said after grabbing his phone and walking away. Nathan went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. "What the hell is wrong with me," his voice was hushed as he went to the sink to splash water on his face. But then his phone rang for real. "Hello?"

"Hi Nathan...remember me?" A woman's voice responded.

"Tracy? Of course…" He tried not to sound hesitant.

"I thought so...but you see I wasn't too sure when you left me in that room to die!" Growing anger was evident in her voice.

"There was nothing I could do then Tracy…it's over. Danko is gone; no one is going to come after you. But tell me something...are you the one responsible for these drowning?"

The phone line went dead, leaving him to wonder why she called him...or even how she got his new number…since his mother had it changed six weeks ago.

Nathan rubbed his head as a headache started to form. "Not again…"

The image of the woman still startled him; he wanted to just forget what he had seen, but this wasn't the first time strange images appeared with headaches.

"Mr. Petrelli? Sir, are you alright?" One of his men knocked on the door.

Nathan went to the door and unlocked it. As he walked out the man looked worried about him.

"Your mother has asked to see you; she's waiting in your office. Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked seeing a drop of blood running from his nose.

"No...That's ridiculous, I'm fine. Why would my mother be down from New York?" Nathan wiped away the blood with a cloth and popped a few pills into his mouth before swallowing them down with a cup of water he got from the cooler outside his office.

When he entered, Angela was admiring some of the awards on the wall.

"Ma what are you here? Shouldn't you be in New York at the Company? Is something wrong?" He took a seat at his desk.

"Oh Nathan, must it take something wrong to happen for me to visit my son?" She walked toward his desk. "I'm worried about you Nathan. A lot of us are."

"Us? Who are us are you referring to?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Your mother, daughter, brother, your staff even" Angela continued until he put up his hand.

"Alright I get it Ma. But I've gotten better, I swear...I even saw a doctor and he said I was as healthy as I can be," he started to get frustrated because ever since Sylar's death she had been worried about him.

"Are you sure? This family is full of good liars Nathan. And I know the fight with Sylar was very traumatic for you, and you've been working nonstop since then. When I got here they told me you had locked yourself in the bathroom?" Angela noticed this surprised him.

Nathan shook his head, "You're right…I have been working hard, but it's what I do Ma. Now I have no reason to lock myself in a bathroom, you know that. The door must have locked by accident."

He stood up and walked over to her chair, "I am sure that I'm fine. Peter is the one in the family that needs your attention…always getting himself into trouble. But if it will make you feel any better, I'll come home for a week and you can see for yourself, alright?"

Angela stood up and gave him a hug, "that will be great. Your family misses you dearly, they'll be happy to hear it."

She left knowing he was lying, but she hoped nothing would progress in a week's time. And that would give them enough time to deal with Kate and the problems she would create.


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Animal

Chapter 2: A Different Animal

**New York. The New Company**

"I found her file in my father's research. It seems she came to him when he was in New York. She wanted answers just like the others…" Mohinder trailed off as he read through his father's notes. "Here…she visited him the day before he died."

Noah left the observation window over to the computer where the electronic documents held Chandra's research.

"Look for any connections to Sylar and the full extent of her abilities."

"It only says she displayed the ability to make herself and other objects she comes into contact with invisible. But he notes that she asked a lot of questions about Sylar's abilities and their connection to hers. They must have crossed paths...or my father may have introduced them. He knew there was a connection between those with abilities." Mohinder looked up to see Peter rushing in with test results.

"That needle we found on the floor. The DNA tests said it's some kind of spinal fluid from Sylar…Mohinder what would happen if someone injected themselves with it?" He handed him the results.

"Spinal fluid? I don't know…spinal fluid is produced in the brain, therefore it does hold the genetic component for abilities." He started to compare the results to the samples taken from Kate. "This is strange…These new results aren't like the ones my father had done. Something in her chemistry is different. You think she injected the fluid into herself?"

Peter nodded, "we were at Sylar's apartment, but we didn't know she was there. We found this bag with a note attached addressed to Kate." He reached into his pocket and started to read, "'I promised myself I'd never wish this upon someone, but I know they'll come after you and with this they can never have you.' She took the bag before we had time to open it, but I'm pretty sure the needle was inside."

"Right...did you notice any changes in her?" The doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh yeah...She seemed weak and in pain, also didn't try and use her abilities to escape or even run…" Peter was starting to realize other things. "Something else...she said she knew we were lying to her."

"Sylar must have discovered a way to transfer abilities from one evolved human to another. Of course it wouldn't be permanent because cerebrospinal fluid as a turnover rate of 3.7 times a day…in a normal human….unless..." Mohinder started clicking away on the computer.

Peter blinked his eyes having really no idea what he was talking about. "So you're saying Kate now has Sylar's abilities? How is that even possible? Didn't you say everyone's blood chemistry is different, meaning people obtain different abilities?"

He released a heavy sigh and highlighted the paragraph he was looking for. "Yes she does. You see it has nothing to do with the blood, but with the proteins our body develops. These proteins in that vile were fully developed when they were injected into the blood stream and into the brain. When new spinal fluid is being produced it used these proteins to create new ones, instead of using her own. So…her body will keep producing them so long as they are there. However…since Kate's body isn't meant to produce this type of protein all kinds of disorders could occur."

A loud scream erupted from one of the holding cells. Prompting Noah to pull his gun and run towards it with Peter close behind…but he stopped mid stride to return to Mohinder.

"Suresh…I need your abilities," Peter touched his friend's arm, gaining super human strength. Then he returned back to the cell's observation window.

"She's awake and not too happy to be here…as expected. Do you think you can get some answers out of her?" Noah asked of him.

"Sure I'll try." Peter waited for Noah to slide his card to open the door. As he walked inside he could see Kate's eyes watching him.

Kate was tied down to a lab chair, but was struggling to break free.

"Why am I here? And what have you done to me?" her voice was at a growl.

"What have I done to you?" Peter pointed at himself and couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing. The reason you're here is because what you've done to yourself Kate. Suresh says that shot you injected into yourself is dangerous." He started to wonder if telling her what it had done would be a mistake or not.

"He wanted me to have it. It doesn't matter what it was…if I can bring him back that's all that matters to me. You don't understand!" Kate cried out causing sparks to form in her hands.

Peter's eyes widened and Kate gave him a strange look. Then she realized the blue coils her hands were producing were from her intense anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate calmed down enough to make them stop and used telekinesis to remove one of her arm restraints in the process. She grabbed Peter by the neck and started seeing the conversation he had earlier with Suresh. Kate let go of him in fear as she felt something itch through her body.

Peter looked on as Kate's body started to shape shift into someone else. He looks over at Noah and sees him on the phone already.

"Look we're going to help you. Suresh is a scientist and he seems to know a lot about this."

He hoped talking to her like this would get her to calm down and not break the restraint on her other arm. Peter took some steps back as her body started to shift larger.

"No Peter." Kate realized bother arms were free, but they were now covered with dark hair, "This is so disgusting, I can't control it," she looked horrified.

He looked at her strangely, "You're shape shifting...you look exactly like me. How'd you do it?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know...I touched your throat and then this feeling came over me. Oh my god..." She covered her mouth, "I have his powers! That's how I know all these things about you!"

He raised a brow, "what things?"

"Like…how you wanted to be a nurse. And how much you hated your father because he only cared about your brother and never made time for you…"

Kate gave an evil smile and broke her leg restraints and walked around the cell. "It's nice being you…being a man. I feel stronger, like others will take me more serious." She looked out at Noah tilting her head, his expression showed fear. "I like this…"

"Peter you need to get out of there NOW," Noah said in his unnaturally calm but stern voice. He then moved over to a box on the side of the room and opened it with a key. Inside was a single switch that would deliver a sleeping gas, but he didn't want the real Peter to be effected. Noah was also keeping a close eye on them to make sure he was getting the real Peter.

Kate shook her head, "no…we're both getting out of here. I'm harmless, you know I'm not like him…don't you Peter?"

The thought of Sylar triggered her skin to visibly crawl and her body shifted again at an accelerated rate; making her cry out and fall to the ground at his feet.

Peter went to help her up, but she didn't move at all.

"Kate? Can you hear me?" He was about to feel for a pulse when the familiar face of Sylar turned to look at him.

Opening her eyes, the pain had faded and she was greeted with a different look from the man. She could feel the hatred he now had towards her...only it wasn't towards her but the face she now showed him.

"It's Sylar isn't it? I don't have a mirror…but judging from that look I'd say we have a winner." Kate looked him deep in the eyes then to Noah, "I have some questions…" In a flash she was out the door and at his side. "I wanna know what happened to my fiancé. I think I have the right to know the truth...but I don't need your word for that do I? Just your memories," She smiled and placed a hand on his head while her other held him in place against the wall.

Noah had started to laugh as Kate announced herself as his fiancé, but the pain commenced as he was forced to look back.

Her nose started to bleed as she finally saw the truth for herself. Nathan was dead by Sylar's hand, but they used Sylar…turned him into Nathan by using Matt's abilities.

Kate removed her hand, "you sweet little LIAR!" She flinged him across the room and turned to Peter. "They've lied to you…Sylar isn't dead, Nathan is Sylar…your brother is dead!" She erupted in laughter and glee, "Oh my god…he's really alive…alive! They…" She paused and started to shake uncontrollably then collapsed on the floor outside of the cell.

Peter was furious and confused, Kate really had no reason to make anything up…and he knew that she probably had the ability to know the history of things.

"Tell me the truth! Is Nathan dead?" He stood in front of Noah as he was still resting on the floor from being thrown.

"I can't give you the answer Peter. This is something you need to ask your mother…not me," Noah dialed the staff members to bring in a shunt. But now it was too late for that, since he watched as Peter approached Kate.

Peter walked over and picked up Kate. Thanks to Mohinder's ability he carried her in a different direction to avoid getting caught.

"I need to know what you saw," he whispered to her.

Once they were clear of the building he sat her down. He tried to think of a safe place for them to hide, but really the only place they could go was an abandoned firehouse. A place he visited lately to let off steam.

Kate started to wake up after being unconscious for an hour.

"Peter?" she questioned seeing him there and was shocked to realize they were no longer at the Company.

"Listen Kate, I know you have Sylar's abilities and I really don't have a reason to trust you. But is what you said about Nathan true? Is he…dead?" He paused noticing her nod yes.

"Who has this ability to fool us? Is it some kind of illusion?" Peter sat down next to her with his back against the wall.

Kate coughed from the dryness in her throat, but continued to talk as best she could. "I saw it. Noah, Matt, Angela. You brought Sylar to them, and then sent you to find Claire. Matt Parkman did it, at your mother's request. They didn't want you and Claire to know the truth."

Still in Sylar's form she sat up and looked at him, "Nathan deserved what he got. He was dangerous…and self-serving."

"And Sylar wasn't?" Peter snorted.

"You don't understand. Sylar was good and still is. You just need to give him a chance."

He looked down trying to hide his emerging grief for his brother, "never. He's going to pay for killing my brother. I can't believe my mother would keep this from me…she thinks I'm so weak sometimes."

Kate laughed, "Kill him? Is that right? 'Cause right now he thinks he is you're brother…You couldn't actually murder your brother, could you?"

Peter sighed, "No, that's what I need you for." He leaned back his head and stared at the wall, nothing really seemed to be sinking in just yet.

"Change your form again before I accidently kill you," he said under his breath.

**Angela Petrelli - Two Hours Later.**

She walked into the building and got into the elevator when her phone rang.

"I'm on my way up right now…"

Her facial expressions hadn't change much after hearing what Noah had to say. "We'll deal with this just like we always have. Russell will go with you to find them."

Angela stepped off the elevator and was greeted by an associate, handing her a chart. Stepping into her office she sat down and started to read the notes compiled so far.

"Hmm," she hummed as she glanced through four pages of notes complied by the Suresh's.

The notes were in detail about Kate's original abilities and photographs taken of her that spanned the past three years. On one particular photograph Kate was holding hands with a man that looked familiar. Angela reached into her drawer and pulled out Sylar's folder…inside were photographs of identities he had taken on. The man in the picture with Kate was Sylar.

Along with photos were more recent notes and test results. Quickly Angela picked up the phone and called Russell James, an illusionist and agent for the company.

"Hi Russell, I was wondering if you could meet me in my office? I have an assignment for you," Angela hanged up the phone and saw Claire standing by the door.

"Have you seen Peter anywhere?" She had her arms folded across her chest, but was already ready for work…dressed as a waitress.

"Yes...I have. Peter is doing a favor for me. I'll let him know you're looking for him," Angela smiled.

"Okay...thanks." Claire sighed and left the office.

For now she needed to Claire to think everything was okay...the less she knew the better. But Peter now knowing their secret and taking Kate with him was beyond dangerous…more than anyone could ever imagine. Although She didn't have to imagine it, because she already had seen it.

Not long after Claire left Russell arrived. He had worked for the Company in the past and was someone Angela trusted.

"Peter has run off with a level 5 threat. You and Noah are going to locate them and bring her back alive. Noah will have all the equipment you need and he will brief you more."

Angela smiled and waited for him to leave. They needed to find Kate before the hunger kicked in, if it hadn't already.


	3. Chapter 3: Resurfacing

Chapter 3: Resurfacing

**Peter and Kate- Midtown Manhattan**

They left the firehouse after taking a rest, since Peter couldn't trust her to not run off he had to bring her with him. Peter bought their train passes to D.C. that would leave in the early morning. Afterwards Peter waited outside while Kate went inside a fast food restaurant to get them dinner. He watched her closely, knowing there was only one door out. Kate was nearly too weak to trust her new and old abilities to get away.

Peter borrowed Kate's invisibility to get them back to the firehouse unseen, knowing Noah would be close by looking for them. It felt strange having this ability after losing it sometime ago and never having it again until now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, a little bothered by her silence.

"Since when do you care about me?" she laughed.

"You're right...Instead, tell me why'd you get mixed up with Sylar. You seem like a smart woman. How'd you get involved with someone like him?"

Kate raised a brow at him, "You make it sound like I made it happen." She shook her head as they continued walking. "I first met him at Chandra's apartment. He was the first person I had met like me…with abilities. This was before I learned about the murders. He didn't seem to act unusual...at first he seemed excited to hear Chandra's praise for the things he could do. Gabriel wanted to go far; he talked a lot about finding others. I didn't realize it then...but slowly he started to act strange around me, like he wanted something. Late one day I heard Sylar was killing others with abilities, so I ran. I was afraid that he had become someone else…and I knew that if I stayed around he'd eventually lose control and kill me too. I didn't hear from him again until someone close to him named Elle died. He said that he had the ability to understand things, and before he'd have to kill them, but now had learned to copy others' abilities…he sounded a little broken having lost her and eventually confessed to killing her. I think he was surprised that I didn't hang up on him at that point…We talked for hours, half trying to convince him that he needed to stop, but also saying that he should do what it is in his nature to do. He told me about his plans to find his real father and I wished him luck. He wanted me to come with him, but I had gone back to school full time, so I told him I would see him at the end of the semester. I don't think he could hear the fear in voice though."

Kate looked over at Peter to see if he was still listening. "Then I got a call from him two weeks later. This was when the government was seeking out those with abilities. I already had to quit my new job because one day some men showed up looking for me. I wasn't stupid…I knew they were looking for me. They didn't stop there…when I went back for my clothes at my apartment they were waiting with heat sensitive goggles. I didn't know where to go or what to do…so I called Sylar. He told me to use my abilities and meet him in Washington D.C., that he had a plan to end this…I never got to ask what that plan really was about. Only that it meant him using your brother to get close to the president in order to become him. In Washington we finally met for the first time since running away. He said that he was working undercover with the government and had taken me out of their system after getting my call. Also he gave me the key and address to his apartment in Queens, saying that he wanted me to go there and wait for him. I took it…but as I looked into his eyes I could see he was falling apart. The ability to shape shift seemed to be too much for his mind to handle. Sylar sensed I knew this and I told him that after this was over I'd help him. He trusts me Peter…everyone has to have someone they can trust. I think he realized it kinda late, but I don't hold that against him. In this crazy world I trust him, because I know he's unstoppable against anything. You read the letter…he knew that if he wasn't going to be here he wanted to ensure I was safe."

"Maybe he did it for his own selfish reasons…you're sick you know that? He's a killer! A cold blooded murderer, Hell he wanted to take-out New York City. How can you care about someone like him?" Peter was furious.

"It's his curse Peter…he can't help it, that's how I see it. Almost like that whole blowing up thing, you know? When there really was nothing you could do to control this power you had," Kate watched him set the food down on the table at the firehouse. "Sylar told me a lot stuff that has happened."

"No it's different. Sylar chooses to be a bad person. He didn't kill your brother, so you can't understand the rage I feel towards him. If you are right…I'll kill him the first chance I get. I recommend you stay out the way when I do," Peter stuck a fork in his chow mien.

Kate couldn't help but laugh, causing some discomfort in her head, "you and what power? You have strength, fire, and invisibility from what I've seen….How is that possible by the way?"

"I borrow abilities from those I come into contact with. I can only hold one at a time," Peter responded realizing she had a point… "But if Sylar still thinks he's my brother then he probably can't remember he has those other abilities."

She looked up, this was something she hadn't thought about…It probably wasn't going to be simple convincing Sylar who he really was. Kate continued to eat in silence as her mind was busy formulating a plan, because if she made a mistake a million things could go wrong. But Sylar trusted her and she loved him…so she had to get this right.

**Nathan Petrelli- Washington D.C.**

His eyes flicked furiously as he slept on a small couch in his office. Nathan was merely taking a break from his work when at ten o'clock when he fell asleep.

Inside his dream state Nathan entered someone's residence. He felt cold, angry, and the need for answers as he ventured deeper inside. Taxidermies were everywhere…of all kinds of animals, making his skin crawl. And then an old man appeared with an oxygen mask around his nose and mouth.

"I knew you'd come back here..." he said removing the mask with a grin.

Nathan stared at the man confused, this man knew him…yet he couldn't recall meeting such a person.

"Who are you?"

The man collapsed into his chair and pulled up the mask to breathe a little before removing it again to speak. "Your father…"

Nathan felt a sudden rush of hate course through him and with the swing of his arm the man was cut in half telekinetically.

When he woke from this odd dream Nathan felt something wet on his hands. Slowly opening his eyes he jumped up off the couch, realizing his hands were covered in human blood.

"What? How?" He held his hands out in front of him as he started to get a look around him.

Two bodies were lying on the floor, their heads severed at the forehead.

"Sylar…" He breathed out in disbelief.

Nathan couldn't believe this was the work of Sylar because he was dead! They all had watched his body burn to ashes before their eyes months ago.

Quickly he rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands clean but there was a message waiting for him on the mirror:

'I am Sylar'

Nathan stumbled back in surprise, but then cleaned his hands in order to take a picture of the bloody message, sending it to his mother. Almost five seconds later his phone vibrated.

"Ma what's this about? I wake up in my office and Sylar was here? Sylar is dead…how can this be? Two of my staff are dead with their heads cut open…is this some kind of joke?" Nathan was furious.

Angela had to think quickly, "It is dear…a woman named Kate has escaped with the help of your brother. Apparently she has some connection to Sylar and wants to play games. She's dangerous Nathan…and she's fooled Peter into believing terrible things. I meant to call you, but I had no idea she'd be after you."

"Yeah you could have given me some warning. I need to figure out how she got passed my security…this is ridiculous. She killed those men just like Sylar did…but when I woke up…" He stopped short.

"I understand; you don't have to explain. Just call the police and they'll handle this. I'll fax over the information about her to you now. Noah and Russell are on their way to find her and bring her back here…alright?" Angela seemingly instructed him.

Nathan was too busy thinking about the blood that had been on his hands and another dream that made no sense to him.

"Uh huh…thanks mom."

He closed his phone and almost paged his secretary to call the police…but he looked back over at the bodies. What if he was framed for the murders? The police report wouldn't make him look good in the public eye...he needed to lose his connection to this. Looking at the window he agreed there was only one way, to fly.

Before he could leave Nathan waited for the faxed papers his mom promised to send on the killer. Once he had those he put them into his briefcase along with his other work and flew to his apartment.

He knew that tomorrow he'd get a call saying two of his staff were found dead in his office, no one would suspect he had any part in it.

**Kate Ricard- 8 Hours Later**

After eating a lot of food, Peter easily fell asleep, despite his best efforts to stay awake in order to keep an eye on Kate. She was wise to this and stealthily stole her ticket and his phone. It wasn't hard to find something in the firehouse to hit Peter over the head with, ensuring he'd miss their train that left at daybreak.

Alone she boarded the train and grinned widely when the doors closed with no sighting of Peter anywhere. Although, as they pulled out of the station she caught a glace of Noah Bennet and a darker complected man next to him. Kate's eyes met his for a brief moment...until they were out of sight. She sat by herself and for good reason; more coils of electricity were pulsing through her body again. It caused her immense pain and even left burns on her arms…which faded away within seconds. Then it dawned on her…she was indestructible! Well…to a certain extent. Kate laughed, getting a boost in her confidence about this mission.

Looking around she started to feel an aching pain on the side of her head, leading to a temporary loss of vision.

"This isn't getting any better..." she sighed, however was thankful the coils had stopped.

In opening Peter's phone she noticed Mohinder Suresh's number in the contacts. Using her ability to shape shift she took Peter's form and voice…using it to call Mohinder and ask for his help.

It rang three times before he picked up.

"Peter? Where are you?" He immediately asked seeing his name on the caller ID.

"I'm on my way to D.C. to find Nathan…I gotta know the truth Mohinder. But in order to do that I need Kate's help," she tried her best to act like he would.

"Truth? You're talking nonsense. I don't understand why you're doing this. And I have a feeling you want me to come meet you because she's getting worse…" it wasn't a question but a statement from the doctor.

"The truth about Nathan…" Kate then realized he didn't know about the revelation. "Look I'll explain it all when you get here. She's a lot worse and you're the only one that can help me. Can you just do me this one favor? I'll make it up to you, I swear…Just give me a chance here," She pleaded, knowing how bad she needed his medical assistance.

"It better be a good reason. I'm on my way…and you do know Noah and Russell are after you guys. As for Kate's health, I can't make any promises Peter…I've never encountered anything like this in my research. There might be a certain drug compound that may relieve the symptoms."

Kate bit her lip hearing this news, "That's good. Anything will do at this point. Meet me at the Hilton hotel by Union Station. I'll text you the room number when I check in. Come alone."

Suresh still seemed hesitant about helping and probably thought Peter was going crazy.

"Okay. Keep an eye on her Peter…these abilities are new to her and she may try and take yours."

Kate smiled, "Thanks for the heads up. See you in a few hours."

She curled up in the seat and fell asleep from exhaustion after shifting back.


	4. Chapter 4: Identity Theft

Chapter 4: Identity Theft

**Claire Bennet - Midtown, Manhattan**

Claire woke up the next morning after having a busy night at the restaurant. The entire time Peter was weighing on her mind. She thought about taking the night off to see what was up, however Angela knew the owners of the restaurant and if she were to do that she was sure they'd call her. Claire was a bright young woman now; she could tell when her grandmother was lying. Peter wasn't on a mission…if he was he would have called her by now. Taking out her cell phone she dialed his cell number but no one picked up.

Waiting around till he called her back wasn't an option anymore…she was going to have to find him herself. The first place she checked was his apartment, which turned out to be empty. So the next place she knew he'd be was his hideout, the old firehouse. Claire hanged out with him there before and she'd even go there alone when her father was being unreasonable.

"Peter? Are you here?" She called out walking inside. The early morning sun peered in through boards on the windows.

Claire spotted movement and rushed down to his side. There was dried blood coming from his nose.

"What happened to you, who did this?" Her voice rose in urgency.

"Claire…Geeze, I thought you were her..." he sighed relieved. "Help me up."

"Thought I was who? Your mom said you were on some kind of mission. I came looking for you when you didn't return my call," Claire frowned.

Peter felt around in his pockets, "damit...she took my phone and the tickets. Mom is just trying to protect you Claire…but sometimes she needs to learn that the truth is more important."

"What do you mean? Are you going to tell me who 'she' is or not?" Her arms folded across her chest.

"Her name is Kate. We found her at Sylar's apartment and she injected herself with something that gave her his abilities. We captured her and I helped her escape..." Peter was prepared for the confused face Claire had.

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Because she knows something we don't. It has to do with Nathan…When Kate touched Noah she said she saw them make Sylar believe he was Nathan. They didn't want us to know in order to protect us…but mom, your father and Matt were there. I need to know if this is true or not…" Peter led Claire out of the firehouse.

She broke her arm out of his grasp, "Peter, are you crazy? Of course that's him! She's probably just trying to get some help and is going to kill him! How is it even possible for her to get his abilities? None of what you said makes sense."

"It's a long story…I'll tell you on the way," Peter started walking to the ticket booth.

Claire looked at her watch, it would take three hours to get there and Kate already had a five hour head start. Worried about her biological father's safety, she decided to call him when Peter was busy getting the tickets.

"Dad?" she said hearing someone answer.

"Claire? What's wrong?" he answered groggy from a lack of sleep. After waking up in his office to a bloody scene he couldn't let himself relax even at home.

"I'm worried about Peter. He isn't making any sense…saying some girl named Kate has Sylar's abilities and is coming after you because she thinks you're Sylar. I told him she was just using him, but I think he really believes it. You need to talk some sense into him 'cause I've tried. We're on our way right now," Claire looked over and saw Peter walking towards her.

"Try to stay calm…I'll meet you guys when you get here and I'll talk to Peter. Don't worry about me, alright Claire? I have security already working on it, I'll be fine," Nathan tried to sound relaxed.

"Okay, be there soon," Claire closed the phone right before Peter could hear anything.

"Who was that?" He asked handing her the ticket.

"Just work…someone called off and they wanted to know if I was available," she lied and felt a little guilty about it…but it had to be done.

"Ok. Well our train leaves in two minutes, let's go."

**Angela Petrelli - The New Company**

"Matt Parkman, please," Angela waited while his wife handed him the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Matt answered.

"This is Angela Petrelli. We have a situation in Washington and I need your help."

"It's Sylar isn't it? I told you this wasn't going to work...I can't keep fixing this every time he starts to remember that he's not Nathan. Look I have a wife now…and a little boy that I want to see grow up and be there when he needs me." Matt didn't like the look his wife was giving him so he headed out of the room.

"You don't know the severity of the situation. I have a helicopter leaving in five minutes for Washington and I expect you to be on it. Then I'll get you up to speed on the other unexpected factors we are dealing with. I need you on this Parkman; I ensure you that if all goes to plan you'll be in no danger." Angela was starting to get irritated but didn't let it show; she knew Parkman would accept because she dreamed he would.

Matt was torn…he knew this day would come. He promised himself and his family that he wouldn't answer. "I'm on my way..." his voice was hesitant yet his mind was decided.

Angela smiled, "good."

She hanged up the phone and got ready. Then decided to go down and check on Suresh, he needed to accompany them as well since he had been working on a way to reverse what Kate had done.

Entering the lab area he was nowhere to be seen, the research on Kate was also gone.

"Where is Dr. Suresh?" She asked a lab assistant.

"He's gone to Washington. He said it was very urgent and for me to….not tell you…" The lab assistant realized his error too late and walked away embarrassed.

Angry that the doctor left without telling her, she got onto her phone to Noah.

"Suresh is gone. Peter must have contacted him for his help. I am on my way with Parkman and we should be there by this afternoon. I talked to Nathan and he's getting worse. You need to keep that girl away from him until Matt and I can help Nathan."

Noah nodded his head and looked over at Russell, "we're working on it. We'll arrive in an half an hour."

"Thanks Noah," Angela said before hanging up the phone.

**Kate Ricard - Comfort Inn, Washington D.C. **

She sat on the bed watching the television, trying to keep her focus on the show instead of the pain. Kate already messaged Suresh and told him her room number, but it didn't seem like he was coming soon enough. When she had woken up on the train she was Sylar instead of herself, it seemed any tiny thought of either Sylar or Peter made her shift into them.

Kate went into the bathroom when something on her shoulder started to itch. The mirror revealed a white patch of skin that stuck out from her tan complexion, which was thanks to the amount of Indian heritage in her family. Her eyes squinted and tried to get a better look at it, she didn't understand how or why it was there.

When she closed her eyes she could see them again, talking about her condition. The electricity was the hardest on her as it felt like it was tearing her body into two. With one sharp pain Kate yelled, her voice cracking the mirror and breaking it into shards. She looked around unsure what that was, it seemed like another ability…though Kate didn't remember Sylar telling her about that one. There was a loud knock on her door soon after, making her fear that someone else heard her cry out. Kate peered through the peep hole and saw Suresh standing there with a large bag. Quickly she changed with better ease into Peter's form and opened the door.

"Mohinder…I'm glad you could come on short notice," She moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Yes...well I'm hoping you'll tell me first what's going on. Your mother and Noah are on their way to Washington…" he started unpacking his bag on the bed. "Where is she?" Suresh looked into the bathroom area and saw the broken glass on the ground.

"Here…" Kate shifted back into herself and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. She was able to lift her hand to lock the door and moved one of the dressers in front of it.

"Listen…before you freak out on me okay?"

Suresh looked at the dresser and knew he could easily move that out of the way. "Alright. I'm listening."

"When I touched Noah Bennet back there I saw something he wanted to keep a secret. Nathan Petrelli is not Nathan Petrelli…he's Sylar made to believe he's Nathan. Parkman…the mind reader guy...he did it. Sylar killed Nathan and they're using him. That's why Peter was helping me; he wants to know the truth. I want to help Sylar…he deserves better than this." Kate paused for a moment to listen to a story that was breaking on the television.

"Breaking news coming into the station. It appears two men have been brutally murdered in New York Senator Nathan Petrelli's office here in Washington sometime last night. There were no witnesses to the actual murder, but sources say both men had their skulls ripped open. The Senator has yet to comment on these matters, but is still expected to attend the Senate dinner tonight to speak further on the issue of global warming..." The news woman reported.

Suresh's jaw hanged open in disbelief, "It can't be…"

Kate smiled, "Oh it is…" her attention turned back to his bag. "Can you help me or not?"

He pulled out a vile and showed it to her, "this can relieve the symptoms…but have there been any physical changes? Other than shape shifting?"

Kate pulled her shirt aside at the collar, showing him the small white patch of skin.

"I just noticed this earlier…do you know what it is?"

Suresh took a close look at it, "It seems your DNA is breaking down. The shape shifting has caused abnormalities in your own genetic code…so instead of getting the darker complexion you should…your body is producing a lighter shade, more like it would if you were Peter."

Kate looked at him strangely and backed away from him, "You're lying…about what's in the vile. I felt it."

Suresh realized his mistake and backed away, "you want to help Sylar…do you really think I would allow that to happen? If you're right he deserves his punishment and if you're wrong I still can't help you."

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" she laughed. "I could take your ability right now." Lifting her hand she pinned him against the wall. "I don't need your help...I think I've already found what I needed." Kate grabbed his bag and pulled out another vile, this one had green tape on it. She had seen it before in Sylar's apartment. As she looked more closely at the one he held up before Kate noticed it was a sedative.

"You bastard!" Kate flew him across the room, knocking him out.

Filling up the needle she then injected herself. A few moments later she started to feel better.

"Much better…" Even the patch on her shoulder seemed to fade out a little. "Now...to find Sylar before those others do first." Kate pocketed the drug knowing she'd need it again later.

Before she left the hotel room she took one last look at Suresh. Her heart started beat faster…she wanted what he had. The power he had in his body. But she couldn't…as much as she wanted to deny it, she'd need him later. Then she could take his ability.

**Nathan Petrelli – Washington D.C.**

He wandered around his apartment, ignoring phone calls he was receiving from all sorts of people. Claire's phone call was still weighing on him. Peter was always full of crazy ideas before, but they always seemed to have some truth to them.

Kate's file was opened up on the counter. He looked through every note and read every line at least three times. The photographs of her were ingrained in his mind. His mother warned him that she was coming after him; also that she was the one that committed the murders and framed him.

Nathan looked around his place; he couldn't be Sylar...no...that was ridiculous. How else could he know so much about his family and all that they had been through? Sylar wouldn't know any of these things. None of this made sense at all; in fact it made him laugh to think his brother thought he was really somebody else. It made him think of all the times when they were young he had wished Peter was somebody else.

The only thing Nathan couldn't find an explanation for was the weird dreams. The old man and the woman with the scissors, who were they? He sat down on the sofa and tried to remember a name...But he couldn't...just that the man said he was his father, but Nathan knew his real father and he looked nothing like him.

This was bothering him more now than he'd ever admit to. Some things were starting to make sense, but other things still were fuzzy and lacked detailed explanation. For all he knew this could have been Kate playing a joke on him, using Claire's voice somehow. But why target him? Peter was the one who caught Sylar, but yet his mother said Kate got him to believe her?

He backtracked in his thoughts for a moment, Kate was with Peter…but Kate couldn't have been Claire because it was her cell phone that called his. It also wouldn't made sense because who else killed those men last night if Kate was with Peter in New York? So if Peter was now with Claire in New York...then Kate must have left Peter.

Nathan literally jumped and hovered a moment as his cell phone rang in his pants. The caller ID said Peter.

"Hello?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"Is this Nathan Petrelli?" Kate asked using no other voice but her own.

"Yes...I take it this must be Kate Ricard?" Nathan looked out this window making sure he wasn't being watched.

"You're a good guesser. I know you must want some answers…I have them." Kate smooth talked him, knowing Nathan must have some feeling that things weren't right.

"You murdered two of my men…they were good men with families you know that?" Nathan let his anger show.

Kate was shocked he was blaming that on her, "Me? We both know I didn't murder them. I have a train ticket that proves I wasn't even IN Washington when it happened…"

Nathan sighed; she was most likely right…but anything was better than blaming himself.

"I know things no one else can tell you Nathan, because the others that know the truth will only lie to you. But you already know that don't you? You can feel it, right? When those around you lie to your face? It's like a tingly feeling at the front of your head…Meet me in five minutes at Lafayette Square. Come alone…you fly right? So it shouldn't be an issue," Kate sounded like she wanted to say more, but didn't have the strength to do; she paused often to catch her breath.

"Alright I'll be there," Nathan agreed, he had no other choice...maybe she knew something he didn't...like about the feeling he got when his mother didn't tell the truth. At least that's what he hoped to gain because things were only getting worse. Looking back at her file he knew it was a risk, but sometimes he needed to take chances just like he did in his political career.

Taking with him his phone and her file he flew away from his apartment and to Lafayette Square.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unravel

Chapter 5: Secrets Unravel

**Lafayette Square- Washington D.C. **

Kate laid on a park bench, the drugs she took at the hotel already seemed to be wearing off. She didn't know it at the moment, but one of her arms was invisible to those around her…of course this was because she could see invisible things or people that also had the ability to become invisible. Kate started to worry that Nathan was going to fool her and not show up like he said. By now he could have flown to anywhere in the world if he wanted to get away from her.

Nathan touched down on the ground with no one really in sight. As he walked around he couldn't see anyone that looked like the Kate in the picture his mom sent. In a last ditch effort to find her he called Peter's cell phone, knowing she had it. It kept ringing until he started hear the familiar ringtone coming from a bench with a woman lying on it.

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Almost didn't find you…weren't you going to answer the phone?" Nathan then noticed her right arm was gone, "what the hell happened to your arm?"

Kate sat up hearing Nathan and moved so he could have a seat. She looked at her arm and didn't see anything wrong with it, until it dawned on her.

"I must be making it invisible, just not realizing it." She looked at him; a tear drop of blood came down her face from her left eye. "Didn't think you'd show…" she gave a short laugh, ignoring the tickle on her face.

He handed her a napkin for her eye, "Me either…but I've learned that when Peter says something is important I should listen to him. I just don't understand how this works…I AM Nathan Petrelli, but I have these dreams about other people I don't recognize. I also have these abilities that I shouldn't. Tell me…how could this happen to me?"

Kate suddenly wrapped her arms around him, making him stiffen to her sudden show of affection and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry…I've just missed you so much," she told him.

Nathan patted her on the back, his mother had to be wrong about her...Kate wasn't a threat to him or a killer, she was sick and something inside of him wanted to help her.

"Think back to the night you were told Sylar was dead…At the hotel you and Peter fought him…at least that's what I assume. The only part I was able to see was Noah's memory of what happened. He was standing there with Angela and Matt over your body…your neck was sliced open by Sylar. Then Peter brought Sylar there, only he didn't see you because they had already hidden your dead body. When Peter left to find Claire, Angela asked Matt to give Sylar Nathan's memories, to make him become you. He didn't want to do it at first and wasn't sure if it'd even work. But it did…because of Sylar's shape shifting abilities he became Nathan Petrelli and the Sylar that burned that night on the fire was from a freezer, he was the shape shifter Sylar took his ability from," Kate looked up at him and let him go, unsure how he'd react to this.

"You're trying to tell me I'm dead?" Nathan didn't look convinced.

"Yeah...but you aren't really you…you're Sylar," Kate gave a half smile.

"Do you have any proof of this? Do you really expect me to take your word for it?" he frowned thinking about Peter and Claire, how that theory would affect them.

"Evidence?" Kate frowned, "no, not yet…or at least I can't think of any way to prove it if the others don't come forward."

She sat there trying to think of a way to have some proof he was really Sylar. "Wait...you said you had abilities you shouldn't have?"

Nathan shrugged, "I'm sure they're just coincidences."

Kate raised a brow, "Yeah…and it's just a coincidence that I can shape shift thanks to you," he knew she meant Sylar.

"Okay…Sylar gained abilities because he had the ability to understand how they work. He was able to create something inside himself that made these abilities become a part of him, changing his own genome," this she had learned from listening to Chandra. "Sylar was able to give me his abilities temporarily because my body is producing the proteins for them, it will stop when my body starts to produce its original proteins again or I die," Kate frowned. "But you...just because you look and think you are Nathan Petrelli doesn't mean you are him, the DNA remains the same." She noticed he had a pen in his pocket, "Can I borrow this?"

"Uhh sure. OW!" Nathan cried out as Kate stabbed him in the arm with the pen. It bled as a good half of the pen went under the skin.

"Quit your whining…sissy…" Kate smiled and yanked the pen out of his arm. Her eyes watched closely at the open wound on Petrelli's arm.

"What the hell are you trying to prove by stabbing me? You are seriously out of your mind!"

He was furious and tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it with his hand, but if Kate was right the wound on his arm would heal.

Kate pulled his hand off of it to check, "Oh my god...I was right!" she clapped triumphantly.

However Nathan wasn't as happy as he examined his already healed arm, "Holy shit!" he cried out and looked at her afraid. "This can't be happening…it healed just like Claire. Maybe I really am Sylar…" his voice seemed robbed of emotion.

She noticed someone was walking towards them, "We've gotta go….it's Noah and another agent, I saw them at the train station…they wanna hurt me, they are not your friends….they will keep lying to you. You ARE Sylar, Nathan is dead!"

Kate hoped what she was saying was sinking in because Noah and his partner were getting closer. She had no idea what kind of abilities this man had...so with her still invisible hand she used telekinesis to throw him back and into a tree.

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy, but he recognized the man that was with Noah as Russell James, an illusionist.

"Fly us out of here before he wakes up," Kate started to panic and another drop of blood descended, this time from her other eye.

He took one more look at Noah, "Alright...we can stay at my apartment and work this out there. I can have my security guard it; no one will be able to get in without authorization."

Her eyes widened as Noah reached for his gun, "that's great…can we just go?"

Nathan had to leave the suitcase behind as he grabbed Kate before taking off into the air.

**Nathan's Apartment- 10 Minutes Ago**

Angela let herself and Matt into Nathan's apartment when he didn't answer, which was part of the plan.

"Do you think you're going to be able do it Mr. Parkman? Everyone is counting on you to fix this." She started taking off her scarf and wool jacket since it was warm inside.

Matt walked around a little in an anxious state, "I don't know...I mean...It depends on how much he believes he's Nathan. If Sylar figures out...or finds out what's going on, I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

She didn't seem happy over that response, "Maybe I should have given the Haitian a call instead?" the tone of her voice let it sink in to Parkman that he was incapable of using his abilities to their full potential.

"It wouldn't matter…you don't understand Angela, I can change his thoughts and alter memories but there are still some things that can't be changed. Like his abilities…you said he's started to show some of Sylar's abilities? We can't take that away from him. For all I know with Claire's abilities his brain or something is able to repair what I've done. Now I understood last time why I was doing this...The president was only going to believe Nathan that the threat was gone and that building 26 was to be shut down. That's all over with, and the truth is that Nathan is dead…it's almost just as criminal do this, and I'm not talking about Sylar…I'm talking about for Claire and Peter."

Before Angela could argue back her point the doorbell rang, she looked to Matt to see if he knew who it was.

"Guess you'll just have to tell them yourself..." was all he said back to her.

Opening the door she was greeted by Claire and Peter, who put his hand on the door, "Let me in mom…Where is Nathan?"

Peter walked in not surprised his mother was there, but was when he saw Matt standing there; he fought back the urge to punch him and settled with a heavy glare.

"He's not here Peter; now tell me why you are here. Do you still believing that made up story Kate told you?" Angela took a seat on the sofa getting straight to the point.

"I was about to ask you the same…I'm here to see my brother, because I care about him. It doesn't look like you are just here to visit…" his eyes trailed over to Matt.

"Matt and I are here to discuss business with Nathan, isn't that right Mr. Parkman?" her tone and body language was very calm.

Matt just nodded and did nothing more.

"I wanna know the truth. Kate said Sylar killed Nathan and that you (he pointed to Matt) made Sylar think he was Nathan. Tell me is that true?" Peter looked at the both of them.

Angela gave a sigh and was about to say something when Matt intervened.

"I've had enough of this," he walked closer to them, "What she's saying is true, I made Sylar think he was your brother. It was supposed to be permanent but I had a feeling it was only temporary. I shouldn't have done it...I regret it and I'm never going to do it again," he looked at Angela after making this decision.

It was evident that she didn't know he would betray their secret like this.

"I did it because your mother had a point…Nathan was dead and if Nathan wasn't there to tell the president that there was no more threat, he would have continued coming after us. With Nathan dead there would be no one to stop them from capturing all of us and putting us on some island. I don't know if that's selfish or not, but I am leaving. This is your mess to take care of now."

Matt grabbed his jacket but Angela told him to take a seat, saying no one was going anywhere.

"Sylar killed my father?" Claire covered her mouth in shock, tears starting coming down her cheeks. "Why would you keep this from us!" her grief was mixed with anger from the news.

"To protect you Claire…both of you. I had to make a quick and tough decision and I stand by it. You have no idea what could have happened to this family if I had done differently."  
Claire fought back, "But what gives you the right to do this to us! He was my father and for half of my life I didn't even know who he was because of you." She looked away from her, unable to talk for a moment because of the tightness in her throat. "I had never been as close to him as I was then...all these months he's been dead…I could have saved him. Couldn't I?"

Peter put his arms around Claire and she cried against his ches.

"It's not fair…" she choked.

"I know…" he kissed the top of her head, feeling the grief rising up in him knowing he was right, "I think you've done enough mom to destroy this family a million times over. Now tell us where he is so I can kill him for good this time."

Claire looked up at him afraid, "no…I'll do it, I can't lose you too Peter."

"Are you crazy? No one can beat Sylar…think about the many times we've tried. With Claire's abilities he can't be stopped," Matt said his thoughts out loud.

"There is a chance that he might not be able to access certain abilities since he thinks he's Nathan. But the longer we wait the more he starts to recover…which is why I think we should stick to the plan and Matt will correct this. It is much easier to deal with Sylar thinking he's Nathan than Sylar knowing what we've done to him," Angela then got up to retrieve her phone that was ringing in her jacket pocket.

"You mean what you two have done to him," Peter looked at Angela and Matt.

"Hello?" Angela answered her phone while keeping her eyes on them.

"It worked...they're on their way to you. I didn't get close enough to see how he was, but it looks like they were talking there for quite a while. We'll be there as soon as we can," Noah said on the other line.

"Alright Noah, your daughter and Peter have unexpectedly dropped in as well. Not to worry though."

"Claire? Take care of her, don't let her get near him unless you know it's safe," Noah reminded her.

"Yes I know," she said before hanging up.

Although she told him not to worry, she already was because things were changing quickly on her and she'd need Noah and Russell if Sylar was out of control.

Clare looked up hearing Angela was talking to her other father and that he was on his way.

"Look, I already said I'm not taking part in this again. You had your reasons last time but you can't ask me to what I did again. I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure Nathan was a good man deep down."

Though all Matt could think about was the trouble he caused for him, getting captured and losing Daphne...all because of his big mouth. Now he had a wife and as it turns out a son to protect.

Peter and Claire walked over to where Matt was standing, providing what looked like a resistance group against Angela who stood closest to the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Dying a Second Death

Chapter 6: Dying a Second Death

**Nathan's Apartment **

Nathan quietly entered the upstairs through the unlocked door on the balcony. There were two cars parked outside that he didn't recognize. Now he wasn't sure about calling his security because whoever was after him was already inside.

"I don't know where else we can go…but soon they'll know we're up here," he whispered to Kate.

Matt's abilities were already picking up on activity upstairs, but he didn't want Angela to know just yet.

"I need to talk to Peter...alone," he looked down at Claire then to Peter, 'Kate and Nathan are upstairs...' he spoke to his mind before they left the room.

"You sure?" he whispered back, getting a nod from Matt.

'I don't want Claire involved in this…' Peter used his thoughts since Claire could be listening.

'You go check it out and be careful. I'll keep Claire and Angela distracted and they'll just think you needed to get some air...' Matt was worried though about letting Peter go up there alone. "Okay man, just come back in when you feel better," he said out loud and patted Peter's back.

Kate narrowed her eyes as she saw Peter, "too late..." She slammed the doors to the large bedroom shut with her abilities. "I'm not sure how long I can hold it," she took a seat in a chair by the door and looked worn out. Opening her hand it appeared burned to the bone, but it started to heal, "it keeps burning me and it hurts like hell."

Peter pounded on the closed door, "open up Nathan...I know you're in there!"

Nathan knelt down and felt Kate's head; she was hot…like the top of a stove.

"Peter...he was on his way with Claire," he sighed remembering her phone call.

"Look at me…you are not Nathan Petrelli. You are Gabriel Gray…Sylar. You were a watchmaker from Queens. The most powerful of all of them! They tricked you…took you away and made you into someone you aren't." She didn't like the silence he had, "Remember!" she ordered and went to punch him but Nathan was able to freeze the motion of her fist in the air. Kate smiled, "you can do it Sylar…come through!"

Her mental grip on the door was weakening; Peter had now managed to get the door open at a crack.

Kate looked at her burning and healing hands, "it's too much…" She started shaking uncontrollably and got off the chair to be in his arms. "You promised me we'd have new lives...that you were able to control it and we could be together once Danko was taken care of. You saved me from them...they were going to take me. Please tell me you remember now?" Kate curled herself up in his lap, trying to stop shaking.

"I…I think I do," he looked down at her and to the door, "Yeah, I'm starting to remember now."

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment and his mind was becoming clearer, seeing more than just flashes of the past.

"I am Sylar..." he said now fully convinced but had a frown.

Kate could tell that the Nathan part of him was still struggling, "you're dead Nathan…you need to let go."

He nodded, "I'm just afraid…"

This was odd, even for Kate's standards. It seemed like Nathan and Sylar were two separate people that shared a body, but the bond that was separating them was at its weakest.

"It's okay to be afraid. Just close your eyes and relax…" Kate instructed him.

As he did so she could feel his body changing around her. She had done it and just in time.

Sylar looked around the room, there were still remnants of Nathan's memories but they weren't dominant. He looked down at Kate, her eyes were closed.

"Hey…" when he touched her cheek she didn't move.

The doors had released now that Kate's hold was gone. Peter was now joined by Noah who had arrived with an injured Russell and Mohinder who they had ran into on the way to Nathan's place. The three had been arguing about what to do while they were denied access to the master bedroom.

"We go in there and we take him out," Peter was agitated.

"Noah shook his head, we still need him to be Nathan," Noah pressed only making Peter more frustrated and he hit his fist on the door, making it open more…to his surprise.

"What the..." Peter looked at Noah and together they slowly opened the door more.

Noah had his gun drawn and ready to shoot if either one of them dared to attack.

Sylar could hear the door opening more, he sighed and picked Kate up and placed her on the bed. When he noticed something in her pocket he pulled it out.

"Where did you get this?" In his hand was a bottle with green tape around it, which he knew to prevent his abilities from reaching their maximum potential; Sylar used it when his shape shifting had gone out of control. He set it down on the table next to the bed. What he had done to her was a mistake, he had no idea Kate's body wouldn't be able to handle the gifts he had given her. Sylar took her hand, worried now if she had the hunger and killed anyone for their ability.

"Don't come any closer," Sylar put up his hand as Noah and Peter stood ten feet away from them. Now his mind was trying to find a way to fix this situation without either of them getting captured or hurt. "She needs help…" He said in a low voice, "I won't hurt you if you promise to help her." Sylar turned and looked both of them in the eye.

Noah started to lower his gun seeing the opportunity to bargain with Sylar, they needed him and yet he needed their help. "Peter…bring Mohinder up here."

He looked at him shocked, "you can't be serious? You want to help him? No...I'm not helping the man that murdered my brother!" Peter glared at Sylar.

"We're not helping Sylar…we're helping Kate. Now go get Mohinder before I have your mother put you on a helicopter back to New York," Noah asserted, even though he wasn't sure what ability Peter had at the moment.

Peter stood there in defiance, trying to ignore the silly grin Sylar was giving him.

"Fine…" He turned and left the room.

"Why'd you do it Sylar?" Noah asked him while they waited.

He was holding Kate's hand while he kept his eyes on Noah and the gun, "I didn't KNOW. I wanted to protect her from people like you. The consequences…never came to mind, it was going to work but I didn't have time to worry about the effects."

Noah took a seat on a chair, facing it backwards, "Well that's unfortunate since you seem to care about her so much."

Sylar just shook his head, "She's not like your Claire...can't just heal herself when other people hurt her." He looked down and noticed her hand was invisible, "her only ability is to hide…even that isn't enough to keep her safe."

Noah was confused, because he was actually making sense…and sounded like he truly cared. The Sylar he knew would have taken her ability and already trashed the apartment in an effort to get his revenge.

"Now I'm trying to understand something…what makes Kate so interesting to you? Why don't you take her power?" Noah checked the door really quick.

"Why would I want to be invisible? I'm not interested in hiding anymore…Kate understands what I want and she helps me. You couldn't possibly understand…you're alone now, isn't that right Noah?"

Sylar kissed her hand. He knew this, but his memory was still fuzzy…forgetting he was partially responsible for it.

Noah stayed silent and got up as Mohinder and Peter entered the room.

The doctor looked at Sylar surprised, "It's true…" he looked at Peter and didn't move any closer.

"I told you…" Peter folded his arms.

"No...it's okay Suresh. You're here to help Kate. He won't do anything, but I need to know Kate's status," Noah walked over there too make him more comfortable.

Mohinder was hesitant, but the look from Noah told him that he needed this. Sighing he got on the bed from the other side. He opened her eyes and looked at them and checked her pulse.

"She's in a coma. She looks a lot worse from when I had seen her earlier…that was when she took that from my bag," he pointed to the drug on the desk with the green band.

Sylar looked frustrated, "that has nothing to do with this. Can you help her or not…and don't lie," he warned.

For a second he looked over at Noah and Peter, "If her body doesn't start making the correct proteins she'll die. If we had a sample of her proteins before the injection it would be simple…but since we don't, our only option is to stabilize her as best we can and hope her body starts producing her own again." He stood up, "the coma will help, I think the use of abilities was making her worse. Honestly…Peter might know more about this than I," he looked over at him.

Peter was now getting more agitated, he just wanted to take Sylar out and go home to grieve the loss of his brother in private. Mohinder was right, he did have the medical training to help Kate but he had hoped the others would have forgotten about that.

"I don't know about this…" he said wishing he had stayed downstairs with Matt, Russell, his mother and Claire.

Sylar placed Kate's hand back to her side and walked over to Peter.

Peter tried not to flinch as his brother's killer stopped inches from him.

"I don't deserve your help, I'm aware of that. But Kate does, she helped you learn the truth after all… If you don't help her you might as well have killed her with your bare hands," there was a chill in Sylar's voice.

Peter narrowed his eyes back at him, "If you care about her so much maybe I should let her die…then you'd know how it feels to lose someone you care about."

The room went silent as Mohinder stayed back, Noah had a hand on his gun, and Peter waited for a response from Sylar. Given the chance though Peter would have taken that back…since the only ability he had at the moment was invisibility.

"You're not a killer Peter…and if I wanted you dead I would have done it already. But I'm not the boogeyman," Sylar relaxed not threatened by him.

Peter knew he had heard him say that before…it took a while for him to realize it but that was Sylar had said one time he visited the future.

"Boogeyman?" he repeated.

The look on Peter's face made Sylar wonder, because he looked uncertain about something.

"Fine...I'll help her," he said telling the truth since Sylar would be able to tell he was lying. Peter was only thinking of one thing…killing Sylar when the time was right. "We need to take her back to New York and monitor her while we figure this out."

He walked over to the bed and looked at her. A blue coil flashed through her body. Peter felt sorry for her, but shrugged it off…he decided at that moment to kill her then he'd kill Sylar, that was the plan now.

Sylar picked Kate up, kissed her head and carried her outside before flying down from the balcony. Things were going smoothly according to him…once Kate was fixed they'd be able to slip out and take off 'cause he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

**Downstairs- Matt, Angela, Russell and Claire**

Angela sat across from Claire as she was blowing her nose into tissue Matt had managed to find. He knew he couldn't hear Angela's thoughts without hard concentration, but Claire's were like an open book. Her thoughts were on Nathan and worrying about what was going on upstairs….she was also working on a plan to kill Sylar.

Matt looked back over at Angela, "so what's your plan now? Or are you not going to tell us?"

She nodded her head and started to speak about a vision she had received earlier, "it depends…the future is even uncertain, there are two roads about this Mr. Parkman. Either Sylar has learned something from this and he has changed for the good, or nothing has changed and he will kill again. It isn't my place to change it until I know which road we're going down. But I still stand by what we did, because that has led us to this moment."

Claire rolled her eyes, "it wasn't the right thing to do."

Angela ignored her this time, making Claire even more pissed off.

Matt however took this time to apologize, "I'm sorry Claire for what I've done. And this guilt has been with me ever since that day. I've been struggling with myself if that was the right thing to do."

Claire scooted over and gave him a hug, "I know you were pressured to do it Matt. I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier, I just wanted to understand."

He started to think about what Angela had said. Did she really think Sylar could change? To learn that he needed to see what was in his thoughts.

"Look...if I can get into Sylar's head I might be able to figure out which one before someone could get killed. But I won't be able to do it if Sylar is able to push me out of his head or gets pissed off if he feels me in there."

"But how can we arrange that?" She wondered.

Claire couldn't believe she was saying this, "Russell. You can create illusions right? Can't you trick Sylar?" She looked over at Russ who was stilling lying down on the couch. He was still pretty messed up from being thrown into a tree.

"Yeah...I can do that, if I confuse him his mind should open up," Russ groaned sitting up on the couch.

"Russell needs treatment before he's well enough to use his ability. But creating an illusion does sound like we have chance…" Angela looked at her watch. They had been up there a while now, at least since Peter came down for Mohinder and told them Sylar was back. "The problem is going to be Peter…he wants to kill Sylar either way. But if he's killed after choosing the right path it will only mean the entire future will change, and it may not be a good one."

Angela's warning prompted a sigh from Claire, "Then we need to go back to The Company and get Russell and Kate fixed." She got up from the couch, "I'll go up there and tell them..."

But before she got two feet from the couch Mohinder, Noah and Peter were coming down the stairs.

Since Sylar had left they debated about what to say for Nathan's absence. Peter told them that they decided to announce a family emergency to excuse Nathan's absence from the dinner that night.

"I phoned his secretary, saying it was speaking on Nathan's behalf," Peter looked at his mother.

"I think that will do for the time being. But we're going back to New York, Sylar is waiting outside," Noah informed them.

Claire looked at her father but didn't approach him, he still lied to her again and it was one too many. Peter caught her up on his plans as they walked alone to the car. The two of them looked over at Angela and Matt's car where they could see Sylar in the backseat.

"I want him to pay…" Claire's voice was deep and decided.

In Angela's car Sylar sat in the backseat with Kate on his lap, "I'm going to make this right. I've got my eye on Petrelli…he wouldn't dare double cross me."

Sylar was starting to remember more as he sat there waiting. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. On it was a name and address. Tracy Strauss. Sylar smiled and placed it back in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7: A Heartbeat Away

Chapter 7: A Heartbeat Away

**The New Company Lab- Sylar, Kate, and Mohinder**

Sylar sat with Kate who was still in a coma in the lab, while Mohinder ran the tests Peter had asked for. When he left the room Sylar sat back in the chair, turning his palm up.

"Work damn it!" he focused hard as he tried to make the abilities taken from Elle work, but all he could achieve were small spark. As his frustration mounted the more glass in the lab he exploded.

Suresh came back seeing a mess of broken glass on the floor, "you're cleaning that up, not me." He grabbed the broom and tossed it to Sylar.

"Do you really think I need a broom to do that…" his voice was still stinging with frustration.

Sylar used his abilities to bring the glass off of the floor and threw it into the trashcan. Luckily this ability never failed him.

"Right…" Mohinder rolled his eyes and looked down at the results, "I should get these to Peter before he leaves for the night."

When he looked up at Sylar he was next to the bed, nearly on top of Kate.

"Kate?" Sylar worried as her body was starting to shake.

Suresh hurried over and put Kate on her side, "she's having a seizure."

When Kate's body stopped shaking they laid her back down on the bed. That's when the alarms on the monitors started going off as her heart stopped beating. Quickly Mohinder started pumping her chest in an effort to restart her heart.

Counting aloud he waited for Sylar to breathe air into her, however he had to do it himself since Sylar wasn't listening to him.

Sylar was looking at his hands in panic; if he could get them charged enough he could restart her heart.

"Peter!" Mohinder called out hoping he was nearby, as CPR wasn't working.

"Let me try…" Sylar said pushed him away.

"Are you crazy? The electricity could react with the electrical current already running through her body! You both would fry!" Mohinder spoke with urgency.

"Yeah and her heart should be fixing itself but it isn't…" Sylar said and Mohinder wanted cursed himself for not thinking of that.

Sylar placed a hand on top of her chest and he gave it his all. He could feel the current coursing through him as Mohinder witnessed a coil pass over Sylar's left eye.

At this Suresh moved away in fear, as if Sylar was going to explode any minute.

There was a look of strain on his face as more electricity was coming from his hands once he placed them on Kate's chest.

"Come…on!" he growled and felt drained of his energy as he fell back into his chair exhausted. He didn't know if it was enough...but his power felt drained.

They both looked at the monitor in silence as the flat line started spiking again, her heart was beating again.

"If that happens again I'll make sure she's not the only one, do I make myself clear?" he threatened Suresh and a chair flied across the room behind him, hitting the wall.

"Don't blame Suresh, this is your fault….There is nothing else we can do, but her body is fighting it. The absence of your abilities is a good sign," Peter said from the doorway.

He had heard Mohinder call him and arrived in time to watch Sylar restart her heart.

Sylar looked down at her then to the others, he already knew the things they were telling him, but one question remained:

"Did she kill anyone or have the hunger?" The question seemed out of the blue to Peter and Suresh, but it had been on Sylar's mind for a while.

Only Peter could really understand. The hunger for more was a terrible price for his ability, but it didn't make him any more of a monster than the rest of them.

Mohinder shrugged not having a clue.

"She was only determined to help you," Peter said before leaving the room.

"Good," he smiled, which quickly faded when he looked at Mohinder, "you can leave now too."

He was on his way out anyways since Peter had left without seeing the test results. Suresh almost caught himself saying goodnight to the killer, instead he left in silence to catch up with Peter.

Now alone, Sylar kissed her forehead, "keep fighting Kate. I know how strong you are."

He was still worn out from focusing so much to bring her back that he soon fell asleep in the chair next to her bed.

**Peter's Apartment- Claire and Peter**

As Peter was on his way to his apartment he was trying to figure out why the phrase "the boogeyman" sounded familiar. Then as he entered his building he remembered why…because one time he was in the future and Sylar was in control; he called himself Gabriel. But that future had been changed already so he had no worries about that. Although it didn't mean he wasn't freaked out by it…and he would of course keep this to himself.

When Peter opened the door Claire was already inside waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late...Kate's heart stopped, but Sylar brought her back." Peter put down his bags and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

He walked into the tv area when he failed to get a response from Claire. When she saw him Claire wiping her eyes and tried to clear her throat.

"Hey…" Peter sat down next to her, "it's gonna be okay." He looked down at the picture she was holding…it was of him and Nathan before having abilities.

"I miss him," she looked up and hugged him, "I can't believe he's gone…I was hoping you'd be wrong about all this..."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt tears in his eyes too, "Me too. Nathan's always been there for me…he always knew the right thing to do when I didn't. I don't know who to trust Claire; it's just me and you now."

Peter wiped his eyes still trying to stay strong for Claire, who needed her uncle.

He started sharing his plan with her, "There is a guy at the company with the ability to create fire. I've used his power before and I think it would be the most useful against Sylar. I was a heartbeat away from killing him before; with the right ability I can do it again. And tomorrow night I'll make sure Kate's dead, and then I'll go after him."

"Let me help you fight him, he can't hurt me," Claire sat back up.

"No. I need you to make sure no one will stop me. I don't think they want me to kill him and I don't want to know why…I've had it with them," Peter pounded his fist on the table.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. If Sylar is getting the upper hand please let me help?" Claire squeezed Peter again.

"I'm the only one that can stop him…but I promise Claire," Peter rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Maybe you don't have to be the only one. Matt could help us and Suresh hates Sylar just as much, there are tons of people that could help," Claire hoped he'd understand because she didn't want him fighting alone…unsure he'd win without help. But she also knew how stubborn Peter was when he had a plan.

"I'm not letting anymore people die. I will win this time Claire, Nathan would want Sylar to suffer," Peter took a drink and relaxed on the couch.

"I hope you're right," she sighed and looked at the clock. "Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Peter smiled, "Of course Claire…you can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"You sure? I don't mind the couch…" Claire stood up.

"I'm sure…now let's go get your stuff before it gets any later."

He got up and started turning off the lights…Tonight would be a lot easier with Claire there. Peter would have worried all night knowing Sylar was out there, and it would also keep him from losing grip on his emotions.

**Angela's Office, The New Company- Angela, Noah, and Matt**

"Russ won't be ready till tomorrow night," Angela said pouring herself a glass of champagne.

Matt nodded, but Noah looked at them confused.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"While you guys were upstairs I had a vision about Sylar. But unlike the dreams I've had in the past this was unclear. Two different futures were in it. One being Gabriel Gray living in Canada and having a normal life as a father or Sylar being angry about what we've done and killing someone in the process…I wasn't able to see who it was." Angela said more about the vision than she had told Matt before.

Both the men sat surprised. "Is it really possible for Sylar to not kill anymore?"

"It is Mr. Bennet. For the past six weeks Sylar hasn't killed, with the exception of the two men in his office…but for that amount of time his hunger has been suppressed, which means it's possible for him to control it," she explained.

Matt wasn't buying it, "Yeah…but he didn't kill because he thought he was Nathan. Killing wasn't in his memories or thoughts."

"It wouldn't matter," Angela corrected, "gaining new abilities comes with his ability. The need to know more, his body needs it…it shouldn't matter who he thinks he is. But as Nathan he must have been able to resist it, fulfilling that need some other way. If Sylar can achieve this now then we mustn't interfere. However…if Sylar is going to kill again we have to stop him now. From my past experience the future can be very tricky, if we kill a harmless Sylar who knows how that will change the future…" Angela walked around the office sipping her drink.

"Kate won't be particularly happy either," Noah warned.

"Which is why Matt is going to look into Sylar's head; he's going to read his thoughts and see if maybe we can be a step ahead of him. But I worry about Peter and Claire; I know they must be planning to go after Sylar…that's to be expected," she sounded angry about that as well.

"Wait…I'm supposed to allow Sylar to possibly have a life and a family, even though he tore mine and yours a part?" Noah glared as he was reminded by the mention of Claire.

"You don't understand Noah…everything has to be taken into account. Like their future son, Nathan," Angela revealed more hoping to convince Noah.

Noah and Matt were silent again in shock and confusion.

Mohinder knocked on Angela's office door before he was allowed in by her. His entrance stopped their previous conversation, leaving it on a strange note.

"Mrs. Petrelli, I just came to update you. Sylar is asleep with Kate…but earlier we almost lost her. She seems to be recovering now. Sylar saved her life…her heart had stopped after having a seizure." Mohinder looked around, now realizing he had walked in on some kind of meeting.

Matt looked to Angela, "This isn't enough to prove anything…maybe I can get inside his head while he's sleeping?"

"You're right Mr. Parkman, however we're not ready to make our move just yet. I won't do it without Russell" Angela looked at Mohinder still a bit surprised though, "I just wonder what he sees in that girl…"

"Just like Elle," Noah reminded them, "they worked together for a short time. Then something happened between them and they found her charred body by the ocean."

Mohinder made a face of disgust, "anyone who'd want to be friends with Sylar must crazy…Honestly I don't think Sylar is capable of change for anyone's sake. I expect him to attack anyone without warrant."

By his statement and opinion it was clear to the others that informing him about Angela's vision wasn't a good idea. So in order to continue their discussion Mohinder would need to leave the room.

"You can go home for the night Mohinder; we'll see you here around eight am," She put on a smile hoping he'd get the hint.

"Right…" he said noticing they wanted him to leave in order to continue their secret meeting. He was alright with this since he didn't want to be involved in their scheming.

Once the door locked shut the room got quiet again. The last thing Angela had said before Mohinder's knock was still on Noah and Matt's minds.

"I have a feeling you know more about their son than you are telling us…" Matt turned his to the side looking at her.

"Yes Mr. Parkman and if you try to read my thoughts I'll make sure you'll never do it again," Angela fiercely defended her privacy.

Noah held back a chuckle, from working with Angela he knew better than to pry into her secrets….she would tell them what they needed to know when they needed it, and not a minute before.


	8. Chapter 8: Fire and Ice

Chapter 8: Fire and Ice

**The New Company Lab- Sylar**

Sylar woke before the sun had a chance to rise, but down in the lab he was only aware of the time by his Sylar watch. It made him chuckle to think "Nathan" wore it for the past six weeks.

Gently he rubbed Kate's forehead. She was still in a coma but alive…and that's all he cared about. But if he wanted to keep it that way he needed to prepare for a war.

"I'll be back tonight," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

After getting up he looked around, he didn't want to leave her there with them but he had no choice. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Tracy Strauss' address and shifted into Nathan before leaving the building through a back entrance.

Tracy was now living in a popular building near Central Park, which made it easy for him since it was close by. Using Nathan's form he was able to page her room and she let him upstairs.

Sylar smiled inward as he knocked on the door, Tracy had no idea what she was in for.

"Senator Petrelli, this is a surprise," she opened the door for him and closed it behind them.

"Yes it is. There's been a death in the family and I had to come back to New York," he started checking around to make sure she was alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope it wasn't anyone close to you…" The tone in Tracy's voice didn't hold much sympathy for him; it was more of a considerate gesture.

"We had gotten pretty close…but I'm actually glad he's dead," Sylar's words were full of meaning that was beyond Tracy's knowledge.

"Wow, you sound almost like you murdered the guy," she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's because I did." Sylar raised his hand up at her, throwing her across the room and into a bookshelf. While she laid there he shifted back into himself.

Tracy didn't have time to respond before landing on the ground with books falling around her. So in order to protect herself against him Tracy's body turned to water.

His eyes watched as a puddle of water flowed away from the bookshelf and into the kitchen. He thought about zapping her with electricity, but then he wouldn't be able to take her ability…and that was his mission.

"What's the matter Tracy? Did I make you wet your pants?" he grinned as he slowly moved toward the kitchen.

Tracy's body started to regain its form and he waited patiently, the process was slow. "Get the hell out of my place!" she yelled, warning him. Her eyes and hands started to turn blue with ice forming around them, "You have ten seconds before I freeze this entire place."

Sylar turned his head and looked at her in curiosity, at her ability, "that's interesting." Raising his hand he made her stay still, "This might hurt a little…" He walked closer to her, "okay you caught me...it will hurt a lot." His finger rose up, slicing open her head.

Tracy wasn't able to scream because he had her mouth shut as well. The blood started dripping down the side of her face and her eyes rolled into her head.

Once he acquired her ability, a warm feeling came over him. His body felt stronger after being fed the new ability.

"It's been so long," he said to himself looking down at his palms.

In a way of testing out the new power he froze her dead body until it shattered into pieces, "Oooh I like this."

Sylar walked around her apartment, finding some cash and car keys. Using her car he was off to his old apartment in Queens, hoping to find some more addresses there…like a man in the Bronx who had enhanced strength. Sylar never figured to go after him because he didn't think he'd need it, but knowing Claire and Peter would come after them he had to be more prepared this time.

Pulling up to his old building he cautiously walked up the stairs and found the door unlocked. After a careful survey he found the place empty, but could see that Kate and the others were there before. It annoyed him to see drawers and cabinets left open, but his map was still hanging up. Sylar changed into some of his own clothes before writing down a few addresses, since most of them would turn up empty as some people never stayed in one place for too long.

**Five Hours Later– Mohinder and Noah Bennet**

Noah opened the doors to the lab and saw Mohinder was already clicking away on the computer. The man looked up just a brief moment from his computer to see who was coming.

All morning Mohinder had been wondering if he was doing the right thing. They were now back to the problem of an indestructible killer taking advantage of innocent people. It still hurt him that his father's killer was here and he was helpless to stop him.

Noah walked around in thought. He noticed that Sylar wasn't there and his worries turned to Claire's safety.

"Where's Sylar?" he asked Mohinder.

"I haven't a clue. Kate was alone when arrived and for that much he hasn't been here," his voice didn't sound alarmed, even though he should have been.

"Damn!" Noah cursed pulling out his phone and used speed dial to call Claire. It rang until it reached her voicemail and he hanged up.

"She's still ignoring me. At this point I don't blame her," he sat down.

Mohinder was still wrapped up in his research and had tuned out Noah problems. It was, after all, the own guy's fault he lied to all of them and Claire, so he had no sympathy for him and began a different conversation.

"According to the latest tests her body seems to be producing its own proteins again. We won't know the extent of the damage it's done until or if she wakes. The trouble is people can stay in comas for months or even years…and sometimes never wake at all. It's pretty remarkable what Sylar was able to accomplish with spinal fluid. I had never even given it a second thought before. Although I do see why…'cause what good are multiple abilities with the chance of permanent damage or death."

Noah gave a short laugh. "Well I don't really care what happens to the girl. Honestly all I care about is taking down Sylar no matter what Matt sees in his thoughts or Angela in her dreams. Tonight Matt is going to find out if Sylar's in control of his hunger." He was about to continue with his own secret agenda when Mohinder interrupted.

"Is that what you guys were talking about last night before I came in? Angela thinks Sylar is capable of not killing? That's insane! What could have possibly given her that idea?" He then recalled last night, "I admit it was pretty incredible seeing Sylar save someone for once. To be honest if Peter wasn't there I would thought I had dreamt the whole thing up. Even if he has changed, he's still a murderer and deserves to pay for his crimes like anyone else."

A secretive smile crept upon Noah's face. After leaving Angela's office the night before Noah had decided that he would not let Sylar get away this time.

"You're right. I'm not going to allow him to get away with tearing my family apart." He paused a moment to look around and make sure no one was listening. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Sylar weakened, to make him suffer for the pain he's caused. I don't believe for a second that Sylar is harmless and he knows how to play Parkman with his thoughts. I just want Claire to stay out of this," he sighed taking off his glasses to rub his temples.

"Peter seems willing to risk his life to battle Sylar. I don't think he's going to allow anything to get in his way. But he will die trying; the only way to really defeat Sylar is to take away his power. Find someone with that ability and Sylar will be at your mercy."

Noah sat in silence as he pondered over the idea. "The Haitian? I have thought about that, but once he's gone the regenerative abilities will start again. Unless…Arthur Petrelli was able to take and absorb other's abilities. Search the database and see what you come up with."

Mohinder remembered how Arthur was able to take Maya's abilities and cursed wondering why he hadn't thought someone like him before.

He was already working on the search, using the info they gathered from Sylar's map. It took about an hour for the search to complete but their efforts were rewarded.

"It's finished." He clicked on the sole name that showed up. "Her name is Gina Feng; she's twenty-four years old and looks like we're in luck…she lives in Soho." Mohinder started writing her address quickly.

Noah checked his watch, "let's hurry, we don't have much time."

**Soho, NY- Gina Feng**

Gina picked up the phone and answered it after checking the caller ID. It was her brother Alex again.

"What is it this time little brother?" she immediately accused.

"What? I'm trying to warn you and you get mad at me?" Alex was agitated.

"Yeah I am, because I don't believe a word you say, neither does Mother or Father." Gina continued getting ready to visit her mom.

"No this is different Gina. I swear! I saw an Indian man…and that guy with glasses again! I'm not making this up!" he pleaded.

She looked into the mirror, her fingers grazed over the marks on her neck. She remembered the man with glasses Alex was referring to. He had warned her last time as well, but she never told him about them capturing her because she didn't want to frighten him.

"This is just like last time Alex; the man never came after me. Now don't call me again with this nonsense," Gina hanged up the phone and sighed.

She knew her brother had abilities just like her. He claimed to see the future sometimes when he looked into the mirror or when he saw his reflection. Gina knew she could take abilities and give them back. She found this out after she was captured by them. One of the men that grabbed her lost his abilities then gained them back after she touched them again.

Not long after grabbing her coat to leave there was a knock at the door. Before seeing who it was she grabbed her gun from the drawer. It was after all New York City, a gun meant security.

"Who's there?" she demanded looking through the peep hole. Alex was right; the same man was now accompanied by an Indian man.

"We just wanna talk to Gina. We mean no harm," Noah put up his empty hands to show her.

"Isn't that what you told me last time?"

Noah then realized why her name sounded so familiar. A year or so ago he had captured her while he was in New York.

Mohinder glared at Noah then responded, "We need your help, there is a dangerous man out there and you can stop him."

Gina waited a moment then decided to open the door and give them a chance. She did after all have a gun this time.

"Why should I help you? Aren't you the one who gave me this?" she moved her black hair to the side to show the markings on her neck.

Noah pulled out a picture of Sylar, "this man is a killer. He has your address and he will come after you. Without our help you won't stand a chance against him. We save you and you help us destroy him."

She was a bit suspicious of them, "How'd he get my address?"

Noah frowned, "from a former government project that was tracking and hunting down those with abilities. We think a printed a list of people before the project was shut down."

Mohinder saw on the table a picture of her and her brother. "He's telling the truth Gina. Sylar's abilities give him an uncontrollable hunger for more. He seeks out others like us...killing them and taking their ability. My father died trying to save him."

Gina noticed him looking at the picture on the table, "that's my brother, he's like me sort of...he tried to warn me that you two were coming. Last time I didn't listen to him and I got captured by you." She sighed unsure of what to do; she couldn't stay there if someone was going to kill her.

"Your brother is clairvoyant?" Mohinder looked back at the photo.

"A what?" she didn't understand this word. "He says he sees the future in his reflection, like in a mirror or in display glass on the street. He told me once it was like watching a movie trailer." Gina frowned, "Is he able to find my brother too?"

Noah shrugged unsure if her brother was on Sylar's list. "It's possible."

Gina put her gun down on the table and took a seat, "tell me everything you know about this guy."

**Peter's Apartment**

He waited for Claire to get back from work as had spent the day preparing to fight Sylar. Peter did this by testing his agility and marksmanship with flame throwing. Luckily he had a fire extinguisher on hand because he did have a few mishaps.

There was a knock on the door and Peter let Claire in and waited for her to change. Afterwards they discussed the plan but really it seemed like Peter was telling Claire the plan.

"We're both going to go in…if anyone asks we're checking up on Kate. If anyone is in the lab other than Sylar you're going to lead them out somehow. Now here's the tricky part. If Sylar's there we fight, if he's not then we take care of Kate, if both aren't there we go to Sylar's or Kate's apartment to find them…" he instructed.

"And you want me to do surveillance? But what if Sylar's beating the crap out of you? Am I supposed to just watch?" Claire tied back her hair.

"I don't know Claire…if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself," he said looking down, because he knew if he looked her in the eyes his mind might change.

"Peter I'm indestructible! Nothings gonna happen to me!" She stopped not wanting to have this argument again, "We'll see what happens…but if you're in trouble I'm going to help. Now let's go," Claire went to the door.

Soon after, they made it to the lab without a second look from anyone. Cautiously Peter entered the lab and told Claire to stay there and keep watch. The lab appeared to be empty minus Kate.

With his hands lit with fire he walked closer to Kate's bed, almost anticipating Sylar to jump out at him…but he didn't. Peter closed his hands and brought them to his side, they were alone.

"Hello Kate…" He said checking to see if she was conscious by opening her eyes and waiting for a reaction. Peter was able to conclude that she was still stable in a coma.

At first he wasn't sure he could do this…but he knew this only made things fair. Taking his hands he placed them around her neck and started to squeeze, his eyes watching the heart monitor. Even though Kate wasn't able to fight back against her suffocation, Peter felt a resistance in himself.

"Get away from her!" Sylar roared and used his telekinesis to push Peter away from Kate.

What Peter and Claire didn't prepare for was the back entrance to the lab; the one Sylar had left from that morning.

Peter coughed as a cloud of plaster swirled around him from the dent his body made in the wall.

"Geeze Peter. I didn't think you had what it takes to murder someone," Sylar walked closer to him. "You wanna fight me Peter? Is that why you tried to kill her? Revenge? You're pathetic….killing her won't bring back your brother," he laughed.

Peter started to get up on his feet, "You're right…but killing you would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Not if I kill you first," he grinned and started freezing Peter's feet as he stood up inches from the wall. "Cold feet?" Sylar looked over and saw Claire was about to enter the lab. "Not yet…" He slammed the doors shut.

"Who'd you take that ability from? Mom was wrong…you still are a killer!" Peter's hands started to glow red with anger. The color started to spread through-out his body, raising the temperature.

Sylar stepped back as the ice around Peter's feet started to melt into a puddle of water.

"I am a killer, none of you can ever change that…don't you see? And you are wasting your time trying to kill me."

Quickly Sylar started to shape shift into Claire, "try and kill me now Peter," he spoke using Claire's innocent voice.

Peter looked at him disgusted, "you think I'm stupid? I know you're not Claire. It doesn't matter what form you take!" he threw a blast of flames at him, setting part of the lab on fire.

Sylar started to change back and raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed. You've grown up a lot in six weeks." Behind his back Sylar created a coil of electricity to fire at Peter. "You're making this way too easy for me."

As Peter seemed ready to send more fire his way, Sylar made his move by throwing the coil at him. Even though the fire in him melted the ice around his ankles and feet the water had not evaporated. The charge of electricity shocked his body and it continued to shock him until he fell to the floor.

"Told you…" Sylar said and turned his back to return to Kate's bed.

He did his best to tune out the screams from Claire as she fought to get inside the lab. Sylar sat in the chair and frowned at the bruising on her neck, it seemed only to be getting darker by the minute.

Surprisingly Peter started to move around a little, making Sylar frustrated. Part of him didn't want to kill Peter because it gave him a challenge. He had to admit that tossing him around and shocking him was good fun…as his other victims hardly ever put up much of a fight.

"Ready for round two already?" Sylar moved away from Kate's bed and toward Peter slowly. "You're too much fun to kill Peter…and I don't need your abilities either. Why do you still try?"

"The switch…" Peter groaned getting up on his feet again.

"Oh…right…well you'll never get close enough to find out where it is now. That's right, I moved it. That's the great thing about shape shifting."

A terrified look came upon his face. Was it really possible? Could he be able to move the spot that could subdue him?

Now he was going through his possibilities. Would burning him to ground stop him? No it wouldn't. They weren't prepared for this news. So instead he changed the focus of his mission. Peter's hands filled with flames as he danced Sylar around until he was closer to Kate.

"You may be indestructible…but she isn't." Peter's engulfed hand reached toward her.

Sylar quickly reacted by throwing Peter across the room. "I told you to STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He threw him again against another wall. Chemicals were starting to catch fire from Peter's hands.

But while he was down, Peter managed to grab something out of Suresh's desk. It was a tranquilizer strong enough to subdue him; in fact it was the same type they used against him in the president's limo. When the time was right he'd use it…or if he could even get close enough.

Sylar lifted the desk and threw it across the room with is bare hands, "think you can hide from me? You're scared now aren't you? Thought this would be a walk in the park? That your friends would be here to save you?"

As he walked closer to Peter, he started moving away from Sylar. Peter was trying to get his back to the corner so he couldn't slip away. Tightly behind his back he held the tranquilizer.

Unbeknownst to any of them Kate started to wake, but she was afraid to open her eyes. Her ears picked up Sylar and Peter's voice, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Just slightly she opened her eyes to see the place was trashed and there were small fires everywhere. As she turned her head slightly she saw Peter was luring Sylar into a corner and something was in his hand behind his back.

Quietly she became invisible and slipped off the bed. Luckily their little battle destroyed the monitors, so no alarm sounded when she removed them from her body. Kate picked up a keyboard from the ground and got closer to Peter…then she let him have it right in the side of his head. He was so unprepared for it that he just fell to the ground unconscious.

Once becoming visible again she smiled at Sylar, "I did it! He was going to drug you."

Her voice was rough and it was painful for her to talk because of the bruising. "Let's go before the rest of them get here" she let him pick her up with his newly acquired strength.

"Yeah, we're done here for now," he kicked Peter in the gut before leaving through the back entrance.

Once they were gone his hold on the doors was released and Claire rushed in.

"Peter?" She knelt beside him and got him to open his eyes.

"What happened? Did he do that?" Peter sat up clutching his stomach.

"No…she did. Here…take my hand," Claire said.

He got the hint and borrowed her ability to heal himself. With his body repaired he jumped up, "Let's go follow them."

Peter looked over at Claire and noticed they were suddenly not alone.

"No. The plan has changed…you can go and get yourselves killed or you can work with us," Noah said entering the lab along with Mohinder and Gina. "I'd like you to meet Gina Feng. She possesses the ability to permanently take and give back abilities according to her will. She has agreed to take Sylar's abilities."

Peter put his arm around Claire to protect her. At first he thought they were there to stop them, but as it turned out they were now on the same side.

"He's killed again and he's moved the switch. I guess we have no other choice." He looked to Claire to see if she agreed with this.

Claire looked a little pissed off that her dad was there and now on their side. But as much as she hated it Peter was right, they had no other choice.

**Angela's Office**

Angela had been lying asleep on a couch as she waited for the arrival of Matt Parkman and Russell James. As she woke from another premonition dream she looked around, "What have I done?"

She headed down to the lab, only to find it destroyed. But inside Peter, Claire, Noah, Mohinder, and a woman were talking about Sylar.

"We have a serious problem," Angela announced getting not so favorable looks from all of them.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ability to Love

Chapter 9: The Ability to Love

**New Company Lab- Angela, Peter, Claire, Noah, Mohinder and Gina**

Peter's anger started to flare as his mother appeared in the lab.

"You're just now figuring that out? Thanks to you he's back out there. A killer mom! Sylar has killed more innocent people. He's strong than us. But we are doing this without you; I don't want your interventions, your lies and cover-ups. I'm done."

Angela looked sadly at her son. She could see past the hatred in his eyes, and behind them he was hurting.

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for her response.

"I've seen what the future brings. He is going to kill us all one by one. That's what I saw Peter. I saw you and Claire on the Brooklyn Bridge. Sylar is going to kill you Peter. I am NOT going to sit back and lose another son to him!" She passionately stated.

Peter was shocked about this, but he didn't show it. "Well you should have thought of that sooner."

He knew she must have foreseen Sylar's return too, but didn't stop it then either.

Claire stepped forward, "I'm not going to let Peter die."

"You're not strong enough Claire. You're not just dealing with Sylar this time but also Kate. Don't underestimate what she's capable of, and I won't give him the satisfaction of hurting you!"

Claire gave her a disgusted look and walked out of the lab. Peter hurried to catch up with her. Soon Noah, Mohinder and Gina followed their cab with their own car to drive out of Manhattan.

Before Angela had arrived they agreed to meet at Peter's apartment, but after hearing Angela's dream they decided to stay at a motel in Brooklyn. It would be a waste to try and find Sylar, so they would have to wait for Sylar to come to them.

Peter got into the cab with Claire. He looked over to see her starting to cry. He put an arm around her, "don't listen to her. I know you're strong, I've seen it…what does she know anyway?"

She shook her head, "no she's right. Last time I wasn't even able to get into the room when you and Nathan were fighting Sylar. What good am I Peter? I'm only good for spare parts." Claire looked at the car behind them, which was driven by her father. "Do you really think this Gina is going to be able to stop him?"

"I don't know. If Sylar figures it out he might not let her get close enough and I can only have one ability at a time. If something goes wrong and I have only her ability I won't be able to defend myself against him."

"But whose ability are you going to use to defend yourself against Sylar?" she asked knowing he her ability, Gina's, and Mohinder's ability to choose from.

Peter answered as if he was prepared for that question. "I called a friend of mine who lives in Brooklyn. She said she'd help me out."

Claire raised a brow; she couldn't remember him ever mentioning a friend he knew there. "What ability does she have?"

He chuckled, "You'll see."

Peter paid the cab driver, who had been on the phone the entire time. So he really heard nothing of their conversation, which was probably a good thing.

Peter and Claire checked in to the motel separately from Noah, as Mohinder and Gina stayed in the car. Both gave fake names since it would be easily traced by Angela.

Once checked in they met at Peter and Claire's room to talk strategy.

"Sylar is going to expect us to keep trying. But I don't think he's out looking for me. If he wanted to kill me he would have done it in the lab. I just wish I knew what he was up to," Peter scratched his head.

Mohinder shrugged, "We'll think about it…you just found out you've been made to live the life of the man you killed for the past six weeks against your will. What would you do?"

"I'd made the person who did suffer…" Noah turned from the window to look at the others. "Matt's in danger, Angela too."

"No they're not. If my mother was able to see the future I'm sure she's aware of it. My mom isn't stupid, she finds a way out of everything," he said bitterly.

Claire laid down on the bed and stared at the tv. "I just want Sylar dead so we can move on."

Her statement caused an eerie silence to fall upon the room as they remembered Nathan was really gone.

Peter was still feeling numb about the loss of his brother, but he was saving his anger for his encounter with his killer. "

"A friend of mine is stopping by in the morning. I'm going to use her ability to distract Sylar and Gina is going to make her move. I want Mohinder and Claire to keep an eye on Kate." He looked at Noah, "I don't want to trust you…but I have to. Will you have my back?"

It hurt him to ask Noah this since he was in on the lie about Nathan. But it also hurt him because Nathan always said he had his back, and now he was gone.

Noah looked over at Claire. He knew she would never forgive him, but Claire cared a lot about Peter. He hoped that maybe putting himself on the line for Peter would get her to forgive him for what he had let happen. "You can trust me Peter; I'll have your back."

"Ok. Now just remember he's moved the spot away from the back of his head. It could be anywhere, so we have no chance at killing him then. We just need to get him down long enough for Gina to use her ability. Then once he's powerless I'll take care of him." Peter concluded their meeting by rising up and moving to the door, "I doubt I'll sleep tonight but I'm going to try."

He opened the door for the others as they said goodnight and left for their room next door. Afterwards he stayed outside and told his friend what room they were staying at before heading back inside.

When he went back inside he realized Claire had fallen asleep facing the tv. Peter wished he could fall asleep that easy, but he knew she hadn't slept since leaving Washington.

Instead of sleeping, Peter laid there staring at the ceiling in thought about what his mother had said…about Sylar being Nathan all this time and about their plan for tomorrow.

**Brooklyn- Kate and Sylar**

Sylar had flown himself and Kate to Brooklyn. Earlier that day he had moved their things to an apartment there. It would be a temporary place until they could leave New York.

"Wow this is a nice place. Whose was it?" Kate asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Richard Lomatti. Thought it would be a place for us to stay once you woke up," Sylar locked the door after he checked to make sure they weren't followed.

Sylar had taken Richard's ability of weather control, and his body was well stored in an extra room. He had planned on dumping the body tomorrow since he didn't anticipate her waking up that night.

"That was a big risk you took going to Washington to find me. You're lucky they didn't lock you up," Sylar sat down next to her and began to feel strange…it had been a while since he had been this one on one with someone who didn't want him dead.

She gave a short laugh, "Well they tried. It was their own fault really…Peter panicked when he found out you killed Nathan; I don't think he knew who to believe. But once I had that ticket to Washington I betrayed him."

Kate's hand brushed gently against her neck, "What happened to my neck? Is it bruised or something? Man…It hurts even to talk."

"Peter Petrelli. He tried to kill you…When I came back to the lab I caught him with his hands around your neck. If I had been a minute late he would have killed you. I think he was doing it to get back at me," Sylar took off his bloody and damaged shirt.

Kate could feel her hatred for Peter rising and it shocked her that he would the guts to try and kill her. "Thankfully you weren't," She smiled.

Sylar thought about telling Kate about yesterday when he had restarted her heart, but decided it wasn't important right now.

"I understand the hunger you feel now," she looked over at him.

Sylar raised a brow and wondered where this was going. When he asked the others if she had given in to the hunger neither of them seemed to have a real answer. "You didn't hurt anyone…did you?"

"No...but almost and I wanted to. I was with Mohinder and I managed to pull myself away before acting on it. I could feel the power he had and I wanted it."

Sylar moved away from her a little as she spoke about the hunger his abilities gave him. "Sometimes I'm in control and other times I'm not sure. Which is why we can't be together after this, you can't trust me Kate."

Kate stood up shocked, "What? I won't let you push me away again Sylar. I risked my life to bring you back! I know you won't hurt me."

Sylar got up and started walking around the room, "You don't know that…I killed Elle…I killed my own mother for god sakes!"

As his temper flared a glass statue on the mantel had burst into pieces. Kate looked over at it and more things started breaking in the apartment.

She approached him bravely and placed her hands on his shoulders, "shhh close your eyes baby," Kate soothed him more by rubbing his shoulders

As he did so things stopped breaking around them. His eyes opened to her once he was calm again.

"I missed you," she smiled.

He smiled back and pulled her to his chest, "I've changed since then Kate. I'm a killer now. How could you love a killer?"

Her hand rubbed his back, "I know you are. I can't explain it, but I understand now why. I just do." Kate looked up, "do you have a plan? One that includes both of us?"

Sylar nodded, "I have a plan, but I haven't decided about you. There's one ability I need that's important. Alex Feng has the ability to see the future and we'll find him in Chinatown tomorrow. It's not going to be easy tracking him since he could see us coming, though I don't think he'll run far. Then from there I'll decide what to do, but staying in New York would be mistake."

Kate folded her arms, "leave New York? You aren't going after Peter or the others for what they did to you?"

"They have every right to hate me for what I did. I didn't kill him for his ability; I did it because I wanted to. I can't make another mistake, that's why I need that ability. Parkman and Angela Petrelli are in for a surprise; I took Russell's ability today at his home and left a note for them. I want them afraid; killing them would be too easy. But I know they'll follow me wherever I go, just like they always do. If I get them out of New York they'll be vulnerable, then the fun really begins," he smiled evilly.

"What about the new life you promised me before? That you would learn to control your hunger and with our abilities we could live any lifestyle we wanted."

"As long as Peter, Claire and The Company are after me we'll never have a normal life," Sylar kind of felt bad for bringing her into this situation. "I did make a promise and I intend to keep it once this is all done."

Kate felt kind of depressed, but he was right. She knew that Peter and the others wouldn't stop till Sylar was destroyed. She scratched the back of her neck, "I'll make us something to eat." She went to the kitchen and started making something with what was there.

Meanwhile Sylar turned on the television and began to surf the stations. He stopped on the news report when he saw Nathan's picture being shown in the corner. Sylar cursed as they showed video of him posing as Nathan and entering Tracy's building earlier that day.

Kate was able to see the story from the kitchen, "damn, they have cameras everywhere now."

The more he watched the more annoyed he became as they showed Nathan's past speeches and appearances, "I'll deal with this later." Sylar turned the television off and went to the bedroom to change his pants, which still had dried blood on them.

Kate put dinner down on the table, "Come get it when you're ready." She said before sitting down to eat.

When he came back he sat down across from her. They seemed like a normal pair till Kate asked for the salt and Sylar used his telekinetic abilities to push it toward her.

"Thanks," she smiled and added the salt to her corn.

Sylar ate and started to think. So far he seemed more in control of his shape shifting than ever before. He thought for sure seeing the news report would have triggered his body to shift into Nathan, but it hadn't. That day he had been doing a lot of shifting as he pretended to be various people to gain new abilities. But as he sat there at the table with Kate he was able to be Sylar and lose himself by shifting into other people. It made him think about what Danko had told him in his office. His mother must not have been a strong enough anchor for obvious reasons, but Kate… He couldn't tell her how he felt, but he was starting to change to his mind about parting ways once they left New York. If it meant holding onto his sanity he would bring her along, since he'd need a clear mind to defeat his enemies once the time came.

After dinner Sylar insisted that Kate take it easy, so he did the dishes while she watched television in the bedroom. He managed to finish them quickly and joined her on the bed.

"There's nothing worth watching…" Kate sighed turning it off.

Sylar took the control from her and placed it on the table. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would it be?"

She gave him a strange look knowing something was up, "home…in Canada with the snow just starting to fall."

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

Kate smiled and did as she was told. Within a minute it suddenly got cold in the room, but it was really Sylar's freezing ability lowering the temperature of the room.

"Open them," He smile waiting to see her reaction.

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. They were no longer in the Brooklyn apartment but in a small house from what she could tell. Out the large window was the beautiful Canadian scenery of snow blanketing the trees and ground. Kate knew this was all an illusion but it felt real to her that she had to get a closer look.

"It seems so real…" she looked back at him.

"I added some improvements, making it more real than any of them ever could," Sylar got up and joined her at the window wrapping his arms around her waist, smelling her hair.

"I love it, this is perfect..." Kate turned around and gave him a kiss. It was moments like these that she knew he cared more about her than he led on to.

Sylar was a little surprised by her reaction because it brought back memories of showing his mom how special he was. Kate was different and it still astonished him that she never called him a monster like the others.

"Glad you like it," he then returned her kiss.

**Undisclosed Location in New York- Angela and Matt**

Angela was meeting Matt at a different location. She paid the cab driver and sent him off as she waited for Matt to brief him on their change of plans.

She could see his figure walking towards her and asked him to follow her inside the lobby of a hotel.

"Angela, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he sounded worried in a hushed voice.

"There's been a big change in plans. We are not safe anywhere in New York. I suggest you tell your family to take a vacation for the time being. We've made a terrible mistake Parkman and we should have acted sooner to prevent it, but we're too late I'm afraid," her eyes seemed to check whoever came through the main doors.

"Too late? You're saying my family is danger? This must be about Sylar…no no, this is your fault Angela. I warned you before about this happening. Sylar wanting revenge is not my problem," Matt started to get up to leave but Angela grabbed his arm.

"Russell is dead. When he didn't return my call I had someone go and check on him. Sylar took his ability. And Sylar knows you were inside his head; if you leave now you could be next. Alone you wouldn't stand a chance against him and you know it," Angela let go of him.

"So what's your plan? You want me to get inside his head again? Because the answer is no. Honestly I don't see any way of defeating Sylar without some miracle to come along from the future or something," he stood over her.

"I did have a dream earlier tonight about Sylar. He's going to kill Peter tomorrow at the Brooklyn Bridge, and then he's going to come after us one by one. That's all I saw. But it's enough to know I need to do something to change it. You should understand, you have a son of your own now," she put a hand to her forehead disturbed as the image of Peter's possible death haunted her.

"Yeah but I care about mine…enough to not lie to him his whole life. It's a wonder that Peter didn't stop talking to you a long time ago," he shifted his weight not sure what to do. The cop in him wanted to help Peter because he never did anything wrong to him. But there was also the father part of him that wanted to pack up his family and get as far away from Sylar as they could.

"What did you have in mind anyway?" he asked her curiously.

Angela told him about what happened in the lab earlier and about Gina, whom she had seen in her dream as well.

"They're on the right track. Gina will be able make Sylar powerless but they have no idea what abilities he has now. Knowing Peter he won't think things through and Sylar knows that," her voice started to lose its power.

"But what can I do about it? Sylar isn't going to let me inside his head, it would be useless."

"No not on Sylar…on Peter. You can stop him from making a mistake. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but there is no other option. He is going to be tricked by Sylar using an illusion and Peter is going to fall for it and attack the wrong person. Once the illusion lifts and he realizes what he's done it will be too late. Sylar was standing behind him and he was angrier than I had ever seen him before. I don't know what Peter does to make him angry, but I do know if you can reach him and not let him fall for the illusion he could win," She explained.

Matt seemed to be thinking on it as she waited for his response. "I'll do it, but only for Peter and the sake of my family's safety. Once I help Peter out and Sylar is gone for good I'm out of here."


	10. Chapter 10: Bloodshed for Answers

Chapter 10: Bloodshed for Answers

**Brooklyn- Gina, Mohinder and Noah**

Gina woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggy.

"Where are you Gigi? I've been calling your apartment last night and this morning, I finally found your cell number."

Gina sighed hearing her brother on the other line.

"Alex? Calm down I'm staying at a friend's house. What do you want?"  
"I'm scared; I had another one last night. Someone's coming after me. I don't know where to go. Can I stay with you and your friend? None of mine are home and they'll think I'm weird or crazy."

"Okay. I'll come get you. Just stay there okay?"

When she hanged up the phone she looked at Noah and Mohinder.

"It's my brother. He's scared, says someone is after him. It could be nothing 'cause my brother thinks everyone is always after him. I need to make sure he's alright, is that okay?" Gina wasn't sure if they needed her yet.

"Sure, but take Mohinder just in case. I'm going to check on Peter and Claire," Noah said before leaving the room.

"Let's hurry, he sounded really scared," Gina headed out the door with Mohinder and they got into the car and drove off.

"Before you said your brother has visions? Are you certain someone isn't really after him? Did he give a description of the person?" Mohinder asked as they slowed to a stop in traffic.

Gina frowned, "I never asked..." She sounded a bit embarrassed that she was still in denial about her brother's ability. "But who would be after my brother?"

After a pause he looked over at her she same time she looked over at him, both were thinking of the same man.

"We've got to hurry…" Gina looked as traffic was still at a crawl.

"Don't worry we'll get there, I used to drive a taxi. Try him on the phone and warn him," Mohinder suggested.

She reached into her pocket for her cell phone but it wasn't on her. "Damn! I must have left it in the room…Can I use yours?"

Mohinder handed over his and her hands shook as she dialed his number.

"Come on pick up…" she whispered to herself as it kept ringing.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex…thank god you answered. Listen to me. The man in your vision….tell me what he looked like."

He sounded kind of suspicious as Gina took interesting for a change. "Uhh, tall…dark hair...brown eyes…and a woman was with him. I think he called her Kate."

Gina looked over at Mohinder in fear. "Ok listen to me Alex. He is a dangerous man. I want you to go someone where there are a lot of people around. Alright? I call me from there and I'll pick you up. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll go right now. Thanks for believing me Gigi, I didn't think you ever did."

"I believe you. I'll tell you all about it when we get there. Love you little bro."

"Love you too Gigi."

Gina closed her phone, "I hope he makes it out of there. I can't believe this is happening..." She clutched her seatbelt tightly.

**Chinatown- Sylar and Kate **

Kate was standing at the door of Alex's apartment and knocked. She was next to Sylar but no one else could see her since she was invisible.

Sylar smiled as he could hear stirring from inside the apartment. The guy was dumber than he thought...because he expected the precog to have already started running.

After no one answered for a while he knocked again.

"Hello does Alex Feng live here?"

He then looked over to Kate's direction and rolled his eyes. He wanted to burst into the room and take him down, but Kate insisted this way was best.

Suddenly it had become quiet in the apartment.

Sylar looked over at Kate, "_Now_ can I break down the door?"

When she gave a nod he used his ability to break the door from its hinges and open as quietly as he could manage it. They didn't want to bring any attention from the neighbors.

Kate walked in and looked around. They both split up as Kate headed toward the kitchen to look for him and Sylar went to the bedroom.

As Sylar was searching around his bedroom he knew where to look. First he checked the bathroom, and then under the bed...lastly he checked the closet.

"Winner…" he smiled seeing Alex hiding in the corner of the closet. "I thought precogs had an advantage in hide and seek. Guess I was wrong…on your feet." Sylar ordered him and brought him into the living room.

Kate was already there waiting for them, unseen to them she stood in front of the broken door in case he decided to run.

"I know who you are. My sister is on her way and she's going to catch you!" Alex said while Sylar had a hold of him.

"You have something I need Alex and I think you already know what I'm talking about. I have no time for your whining so tell me about your ability. You can see the future right? But how?" Sylar turned his head to the side looking at him.

"I'm not telling you…" he tried to run for the door but Kate was there and caught him.

She brought him back over and Sylar held him up in the air.

"Yes you will. See I have ways of making people talk," he smiled and put his right hand near Alex's fingers, making them turn white and blisters started forming from frostbite. He had such control of the ability he didn't need physical contact.

Alex cried out in pain as it burned but as the frost bite progressed he lost feeling. But he feared losing his fingers, "Alright...stop!" he let out but two of his fingers had already seemed deprived of oxygen.

"Mirrors, display windows, pans, computer screens, anything I can see my reflection in…that's where I see the future. I just have to concentrate and it comes to me…but sometimes it comes when I don't want it to. It's a useless power…no one ever believed me until now," He looked over at Kate sadly.

"Enough talk, we don't have time for this…" Sylar waited for Kate to be a safe distance away before he sliced open Alex's head quickly.

"I'm going to check for money..." She said before walking to the bedroom to find his wallet and some extra cash lying around. It would be useful since any credit use could be tracked.

When Kate came back in the room Sylar stood back up from leaning over Alex's body.

"Give me a minute," he said before finding the bathroom.

Sylar looked at his reflection in the mirror. The natural light seemed to bring a glow to his sleep deprived eyes. Then the reflection starts to shake and fade away as an image was starting to come through. To him it seemed like looking into a crystal ball that would show him the near future.

He saw himself on the Brooklyn Bridge, standing a few feet away from Peter and Claire. Sylar looked around and could see Noah holding back Angela as Mohinder held Kate against her will. But she managed to get free and went after a young Asian woman, except Claire stood in the way. Kate pushed Claire to the ground and fought to get passed her. Sylar had never seen the other woman before and wondered why Kate was after her. Kate's actions distracted Peter and as he was ready to attack Peter these strange spikes formed on his arms. He released them in all directions, making Mohinder, Noah and Angela duck in time. They remained unarmed, but four long wooden spikes went into him as he remained standing. Sylar watched as this other self cried out seeing Kate lying on the ground next to Claire with a spike through her chest.

Sylar could only watch helpless, making him yell out and unconsciously make things shatter with his ability.

Kate came running to the bathroom. There was broken glass from the mirror and a coffee cup on the sink had shattered as well.

"Are you alright? You were screaming," she touched his shoulder and felt him shudder.

He walking back into the room where Alex's body was, "No…I didn't get to see the rest. I need to know damn it! We're on some bridge and Peter's going to have some kind of wooden spike shooting ability. And there is someone else there…I've never seen her before and Claire was protecting her," Sylar rested against the wall.

Kate followed him and still wondered why he was screaming but knew Sylar would tell her when he was ready.

He looked over and saw a family portrait hanging. What really caught his attention was the woman standing next to Alex.

"I think we have the answer right here," he walked towards it and took the frame off the wall. "This is her…she's the one I saw on the bridge."

Sylar broke it and took the picture out to see the back. On it were the names of those in the photo.

"Her name is Gina. She's Alex's sister…and must have an ability as well. I wonder if she's on my list too," he thought out loud.

"Then we need to go now! Remember he said his sister was coming when we got here? Shit they could be here any minute," Kate pulled on his arm.

For a second he thought about staying and taking her out now, but he had no idea what ability she had.

"Yeah…we need to find out what we're dealing with," he answered but his thoughts were still on the vision. Sylar knew he needed keep Kate away somehow and prevent himself from becoming a human pin cushion.

**Alex's apartment 5 minutes later – Gina and Mohinder**

Gina ran up the stairs with Mohinder close behind holding a gun. When she ran down the hall, the door to his apartment was broken down.

"No….no…please no!" she covered her mouth and went inside. Hoping that Alex had managed to get out before Sylar and Kate had arrived.

Mohinder looked around suspicious they might still be there, but the place seemed empty.

Gina collapsed down to her brother's side as she found him there, "I should have done more to protect you…"

He looked at her sadly and was enraged inside that they couldn't get there in time.

"I'm sorry Gina," He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I just wanna be alone for a while," She responded and Mohinder went out to the hall to call Noah and report back.

"Turns out the man out to get him was Sylar…no we were too late. I never expected it either. It appears they might have just left when we arrived…..With Kate's abilities they might have seen us and we didn't know it, hard to say….ok we'll be here." Mohinder hanged up the phone after Noah stated that they were on their way.

As he went back into the apartment the bathroom caught his attention. The mirror was broken and so were some other things. There was no blood in the bathroom, so it had to be Sylar who created the mess. Then it clicked…Alex's abilities came from looking in reflections…

"Sylar must have seen something before he left…and judging by the mess he must not have agreed with it," Mohinder noted to himself.

After hearing Mohinder's theory, Gina came to him holding a photograph.

"This was on the floor…the frame was broken."

She wiped her red eyes with her sleeve and let the picture fall back down to the floor. "I need to call the cops…and somehow tell my parents." It was obvious she was numb from what was going on.

While Gina did those things Mohinder looked around some more. In the bedroom he found countless notebooks filled front and back with notes about his visions. They were so richly detailed he got caught up in them. It seemed as though Alex was setting out to prove to his sister and his family that they were visions of the future. In the next drawer he found tiny cassette tapes with labels he couldn't understand.

Suddenly he thought of something and moved quickly from the bedroom to Alex's body. He felt around in his shirt and pants. Sure enough in his front pocket was a tiny tape recorder that was still recording. Mohinder hit stop and rewound the tape. He looked over Gina unsure if playing the tape for her would be appropriate; instead of taking the risk he stepped back outside and listened to it.

He listened in disgust as Sylar demanded to know more about Alex's ability before murdering him….and then hearing about their petty theft. Mohinder listened on as there was a period of silence…unexpectedly a scream came from Sylar that made Mohinder jump in fright. Then the two began to discuss this vision. It didn't surprise him that he mentioned seeing a bridge and Peter there with a strange ability. But he frowned as the two were able to figure out who Gina was and how determined they were to discover her power. He stopped the tape and cursed just as Noah, Peter and Claire arrived.

Mohinder tossed the recorder to Noah. "Alex was prepared…he knew they were coming and hid a tape recorder on himself so that we could find his killer."

"Smart..." Noah said as he put it in his pocket. "What did it say?"

"Sylar is determined to find out what ability Gina has. And Peter…this friend of yours…Does her ability have something to do with producing spikes?"

Peter's eyes widened a bit, "Yeah…she calls it bone spike protrusion. Her body produces them through her bones and she can fire them like weapons. Sylar knows about this?"

"He saw it in his vision. But also on the tape Sylar gives out an interesting scream that he didn't explain, my guess is he was in an extreme amount of pain. His vision also ended there unexpectedly. Makes me wonder why..." Mohinder concluded.

Gina appeared behind Mohinder with the phone still in her hand. "The police are on their way to investigate. I told them someone was after him but that I didn't know who. None of you should be here….they might suspect. I'm going to stay…wait for my family, they will need me," She frowned trying to hold back from crying.

Claire felt bad seeing Gina about to cry and went over to her. She put an arm around her, "I'm staying with you…come on let's go sit down."

While Claire took Gina back into the apartment to calm down, Mohinder, Noah and Peter decided it was best for them to go grab something to eat.

They sat in the corner of a deli restaurant and began to discuss more of what was going to take place later on before sunset.

"Sylar is going to know more now about what we're planning. My original idea was to use Tamara's ability to disable him long enough for Gina to touch him. Even though his body can heal, it would be difficult for him to remove all the spikes. But now that Sylar might figure out what Gina can do…He'll go after her with every ability he has!" he pounded his fist on the table in frustration because his mom was right; they had no idea what power Sylar had.

Noah nodded in agreement, "There are only two ways to deal with this. We can correct the mistake we made before or we do it your way. I don't think Sylar would be able to get to Gina with all of us there to protect her. Either way if we change plans he will know it, unless we change direction the last minute." He looked over at them wondering what they thought of this.

Mohinder jumped in with an idea, "Or…we can change direction so many times that we can confuse Sylar. I think our original approaches alone would put Gina in danger. On that tape I could tell in his voice that he was worried about something. He is going to try again and again to see as much of the future as he can. When the time does come we can use the alternative plan to throw them both off."

Peter took a drink and sat back in his chair. Noah and Mohinder knew he was the one running the show this time and he felt a lot of weight on his shoulders to get this right. So they sat in silence as he tried to think on every aspect of what they were attempting to do.

"Well Peter it's your call here," Noah reminded him.

"Mohinder has a point, confusing him is our best shot. Let's create three different scenarios and at the last possible moment we'll try the one that best fits." Peter said just before the check came.

After Noah put down the money, they left. "Alright that's the plan. We have a lot of work to do." He handed the car keys to Mohinder to drive and pulled out his cell phone to call Claire, but Peter stopped him.

"Better let me, she's still pretty mad you know," He took out his phone and waited for Claire to answer.

"What's going on? Oh ok…We've got a pretty solid plan now. Yeah we'll be there in five. Oh…ok then we'll meet there. Bye." Peter closed his phone.

"We're meeting them at the Bethesda Fountain in Central Park. The police closed off Alex's apartment building. It sounds like Gina still wants to be a part of this, though her family thinks she's dishonoring her brother," He told them, "So maybe its best we not talk about Alex."

When they arrived at the park they saw Claire and Gina sitting on a bench waiting for them.

Peter got them both up to speed about what they had discussed earlier; neither of them seemed to have a problem with it.

They began to focus on their first of three possible plans. This plan included Peter using Tamara's ability and using a sedative to weaken Sylar in order for Gina to take his ability away. He would include Tamara in the battle as well

After all the details were figured out they headed back to their motel in Brooklyn. Peter stepped outside with his phone and dialed his apartment phone number instead of Tamara's. When the answering machine started he began to carry on a conversation with himself as if he was talking to Tamara, asking her to help them out against Sylar. Peter tried to sound convincing saying two with her ability was greater than one. This conversation was set up to purely confuse Sylar, he never intended to ask that of Tamara…but Sylar's visions couldn't get inside his head.

A few minutes later Tamara pulled up on time in her blue corvette and knocked on Peter's door.

"Hey…glad you could come," He said while inviting her inside.

"Yeah. I've got a call, so can we make this fast? I'm sorry Peter but I didn't expect the hospital to call me on vacation…but they need me," Tamara explained.

He nodded knowingly. Tamara was anesthesiologist, a doctor that was in charge of sedating patients for surgery. They had met while in school and became closer friends after discovering they both had abilities.

"I just need to touch your hand," he said taking hers in his for a moment.

Tamara watched him, "That's it? Nice..."

Peter let go of her hand but each held each other's gaze for a moment.

"Do you need help? A lesson maybe?" She offered even though she didn't have the time to.

"No, I'll be okay. Go on…they need you," he walked her to the door.

"Call me Peter and let me know what happens alright?"

"I will. Just don't be on the Brooklyn Bridge later," he gave her a hug before she left.

Peter managed to find an alley that was near the motel and started target practicing with the wooden spikes that projected from his body with ease. It was a lot easier than he thought to control where the spikes would go. However when Claire came over to see what he was up to he was taken by surprise and sent spikes flying in all directions.

She dropped to the ground in time, "I guess you need more time. Well the others are ready to change plans."

"Sorry about that….Yeah it's almost three. Go on, I'll be there in a few." Peter was frustrated that he had lost control but he wouldn't let it happen again. He could only hope this would be enough to slow Sylar down.


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge:A Double Edged Spike

Chapter11: Revenge: A Double Edged Spike

**Brooklyn- Kate and Sylar**

"Damn it!" Sylar cursed in frustration as the third vision was different from the other two. He began to write them down in full detail after each one, hoping soon to have a clear idea about what was going to happen.

"None of this is making sense. They're screwing with me…must be," he sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

Meanwhile Kate was busy going through notes and cd files searching for a Gina Feng. She wasn't on Sylar's map or the original list, but hoped to find her somewhere else. She could hear the curses coming from the bathroom as Sylar struggled to get his answers. Since they had come back from Alex's apartment he only emerged from the bathroom for a notepad and pen. It made her wonder if he was ever going to tell her what he was seeing, but judging from his anger she believed Sylar was seeing himself lose the battle.

After two hours of searching and three cups of tea she found a file. Double clicking on it a photograph and complete fact sheet had been completed on Gina.

"Sylar! I found her," She called out to him.

As he walked into the small office space his eyes looked dark and overall restless. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"That's her…" he confirmed.

"It says her ability is…ability purging," she paused a moment, "with her touch she can take abilities and return them according to her whim. No wonder…Peter wants you powerless and she's his only hope."

"Then she's next," he got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"Wait. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kate swung around to him in her chair.

"No. Not till I figure this out," Sylar stood in the doorway and sighed when she gave him a look of disappointment. "I don't mean to put you out... I just need to do this on my own and there isn't much time."

Kate walked towards him, "All the more reason we should be working together on this. Don't you think? Let's start by looking at what they have in common and how we can take down Gina."

"We?" Sylar raised a brow. "I can't let you come with me Kate. You'll be an easy target for Peter and I can't worry about you. I want you to stay here where they can't find you." He knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait again! I can be invisible, they won't even know I'm there, I swear." Kate pleaded with him while running her hands down his chest. "You can fight Peter and I'll take out his secret weapon. I can do that without even being near her if I use a gun."

Sylar sighed, this was what he feared. Her plan sounded a lot like the first vision which got him thinking even more about what was going to happen.

"I'm worried about you baby," her hand caressed the side of his head as he seemed lost in thought.

He chuckled with his eyes closed, "You're worried about me? Right now I don't know which of us is the more crazy."

"Well that's an easy one," she grinned.

Sylar shook his head with a smile and became focused again. "There's something I'm not seeing...like a part is missing. No matter how many visions I have they all stop at around the same time...except for the first one."

Kate put her hands at either side of his head, "maybe you just need to take a short break. Get some rest to clear your head."

"No…this is all going down at sunset."

"Alright. I guess I'll let you get back to work, but if you need another opinion I'll be on the computer," She lowered her hands and walked back to the chair.

Sylar stood in the middle of the room watching her sit down. Before heading back into the bathroom he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels to take with him.

After a few swigs of whisky he felt better, but the feeling didn't last as his body repaired itself from the effects. He expected this and drank some more until half the bottle of gone. Sylar set the bottle on the counter and glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't have time to see how disheveled he looked before the reflection started to change.

The familiar scene came to him again…it was almost sickening him to be back on that bridge. This time Gina was nowhere to be seen and he had Peter by the throat. It made him chuckle to see the fear and panic on everyone's faces. But Peter managed to release spikes from his body; Sylar released his grip on Peter and fell backwards looking down as his chest was covered with large thick bone spikes. Seeing an opportunity to make his move, Peter grabbed Kate tightly and told Sylar he was going to finish what he had started.

"Here...have one last hug!" Peter said bitterly before pushing Kate into Sylar, impaling her on the spikes he had shot into him just before. There simply wasn't enough time for Sylar to react as Kate was forcibly pushed into his body.

Then the vision went black…confusing him because the other visions always ended abruptly with him in pain from Peter's attack. Then suddenly he found himself in an unfamiliar place that had to be further on in the future based upon his other self's appearance. He followed himself down the halls.

"Is this a hospital?" he questioned aloud.

As they turned a corner he stopped in front of a room and talked to a doctor who was asking him questions, such as if there was anything in his pockets. When he entered the room close behind he saw Peter was inside sitting on the padded floor.

"Why are you here Sylar…" he growled.

"Just to talk….you know? I come here every Monday. You don't remember?" Sylar had sat down across from him.

"No I don't know. The shock treatments…they make me forget sometimes," he responded sharply but his voice faded into uncertainty.

Sylar stood in the corner watching himself conversation with a mentally ill Peter. He had never seen this in any of his visions and it made him wonder what had changed to make this the future.

"I'm not mad at you Peter. I understand why you killed her, but honestly this isn't where you belong."

It shocked him that his future self was saying these things to him, because he knew they were talking about Kate. Already deep inside Sylar wanted to hurt Peter for a murder he hadn't even committed yet.

"No….no…no…" he shook his head wildly. "This is where I should be. I should be here, where I can't hurt anyone with my ability."

Peter turned away from him and his future self sat there in silence watching him.

Sylar felt a hand suddenly on his shoulders and he jumped across the room unprepared. Once he calmed down he saw it was Angela Petrelli's future self, "You can see me? How? This is my vision it's not possible!" he accused while his future self and Peter were unaware of their presence.

"I had a feeling you'd be here…Sad isn't it? I bet you're confused," her eyes staring off at a broken Peter.

"I'm confused. My visions brought me here, but I don't understand….Peter killed Kate and now he's afraid of hurting people?"

"Oh no, it didn't stop there. He killed Noah, Mohinder, and Matt. You, me and Claire were the only ones to survive before the Haitian arrived," she explained further.

"Oh…" Sylar looked away from Peter.

"You know what you need to do Sylar. This is your chance for redemption and a life free of being hunted. That's what you want deep down isn't it? You know what will happen if you take any more abilities."

"I'm not sure what I want anymore. As long as I'm left alone I have no use for more abilities."

"It's possible for the hunger to go away. But you need to go back and prevent Peter from losing control. The Haitian will alter his memories. Peter won't remember that you killed Nathan; he'll think he died in a plane crash. "

Sylar was surprised that she planned to do this, "Why? What about Claire and the others?"

"This was my mistake from the beginning. I should have never let Parkman make you believe you were Nathan. I'm still bitter that you murdered my son, but that was a risk he took" Angela paused feeling some emotion rise up. "Claire and Mohinder will also have their memories altered, however Noah's will not and for that I have my reasons. Now go….I'm doing this also because in the near future your abilities will be needed to fight a new threat. This is only a test compared to what you will be up against, and it will take both you and Peter to defeat him."

Sylar blinked and found himself back in the bathroom holding onto the counter tightly. He looked around to make sure he was alone and then turned on the sink to put some cold water on his face. It made him wonder how a future Angela was able to enter his vision. Once this was over he'd demand an answer from her since she had ignored the question in the vision.

Kate came to the doorway, "You've gotta see this."

He followed her over the television where a live feed was being shown from City Hall.

The reporter started to speak: "Breaking News: New York is in mourning this afternoon as it has been confirmed that New York Senator Nathan Petrelli was killed in a plane crash off the coast of New Jersey as he was returning to Washington. The mother of the Senator has asked for privacy and has thanked supporters for their condolences."

Sylar's jaw hanged open, this was what Angela had told him in the vision…that Peter, Claire, and Mohinder would believe Nathan died in a plane crash. Although it brought him relief to see that Nathan Petrelli was now in the past, a conclusion that must have been made possible by Angela Petrelli.

"You were in there for a long time. Find out anything new?" Kate asked.

"Yeah…I visited Peter in a mental hospital." Sylar took a seat in front of the tv. "He kills them all…Noah, Mohinder…and you. I'm not sure about Gina, she wasn't there." He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you sure? We'll that's great! I'll just stay here and let Peter kill all those idiots. They deserve it for what they've done to you anyway." Kate sat down next to him.

"There's more. Angela Petrelli appeared in my vision and could see me…well her future self. But anyway, she told me how to avoid that future from happening. She said something about a new threat we'll have to fight together...with Peter." he said while in thought. "She said she was going to alter their memories…She wants them to think Nathan died in a plane crash. It would stop Peter from coming after us again. But the plan didn't work because Peter lost control before the Haitian could stop him."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Wait…who's the Haitian?"

"He has the ability to alter memories. He used to work for the company. His abilities are strong…if you're around him your abilities don't work," he explained.

"Oh. Well I wonder who's got her so scared?"

"I don't know, she just said 'he'. We'll find out later." Sylar got up and put on a coat, "Grab your coat and let's go…"

"You want me to come with you?" Kate was surprised.

"In case this is a trap. Just promise me you'll stay invisible and at a distance."

Once she agreed and put on her coat, grabbed her gun and they headed downstairs and he flew them to the Brooklyn Bridge.

**City Hall- Angela and Matt**

Angela stepped down from the podium as she tearfully gave her address that confirmed the reports. Angela knew this was the only way to bring closure to Nathan Petrelli's name and life without an investigation. This of course this was a company job; a man with the ability to phase through objects was hired by Angela. He had flown the small plane into the waters off the coast of New Jersey, escaping just before impact. She expected the coast guard to conduct a search, but they would ultimately determine that Nathan's and the pilot's bodies were lost at sea.

Matt was waiting in the car pretending to be her driver while she spoke in front of the cameras. When she got in the car he could tell it still wasn't easy for her to speak about Nathan.

Once he started the engine and asked if the Haitian was going to make there in time. The Haitian was a new addition to their plan as Angela had another dream about the future…one that required the Haitian's services to prevent. This plan hadn't been fully revealed to Parkman she knew he wouldn't agree with it, but Angela saw them all at the mercy of a more powerful man.

"His plane just landed; I told him to go straight to the bridge," Angela said after looking at her phone.

Looking out the window she could see dark heavy clouds starting to gather around the Brooklyn area. It didn't take them long to reach the bridge since City Hall was in close proximity to the bridge.

"I can't see…" Matt said worried as a thick fog appeared. "What's happening out there?"

Cars were starting to crash into each other as some hit their breaks; theirs slid forward a result of a chain reaction crash behind them. But once all the cars seemed unable to move people started getting out of their vehicles to shout at one another to move.

"There's nowhere to move...its gridlock," Matt said looked over his shoulder at Angela.

"Sylar," she said under her breath.

"Well I'm going to see if I can see anything," he took off his seat belt.

"No. It's not time yet…we have to wait for Peter and the Haitian to get here. It's too dangerous," Angela warned.

Just as she finished her sentence people started running on the bridge back to Manhattan in a mad panic. After the crowd was gone the sound of twisting metal could be heard. Slowly the cars that were in front of them were being pushed towards them.

"Hang on" Matt said as he pulled the break and kept his foot down hoping the car wouldn't move too far. "You're right, that has to be Sylar. It seems like he's trying to get the cars off the bridge? I don't know."

"He's making room for the fight," Angela gravely replied. "Peter, where are you?" she asked aloud as the fog around them seemed to have lifted, making their visibility around twenty feet. It was just far enough to see Sylar lowering himself onto the bridge.

Luckily Noah knew about the Haitian's true purpose and agreed to the plan after hearing her most recent dream. They both knew it was for the best for them and the world. Sylar would soon be needed to defeat a greater evil, but in order to do that the others would need to be forced to forgive Sylar.

**Brooklyn- Peter, Claire, Gina, Noah and Mohinder**

The four of them were sitting near the television as they finished planning out their third option. This one was different because it used Kate as a tool to getting closer to Sylar. Peter hoped that while threatening Kate, Gina would be able to sneak in and take Sylar's power.

Peter shook his head as they showed tape of his mother at City Hall. "Unbelievable…He is gonna pay for all this."

His anger rose and spike threw out of his arm and pierced through the television.

They all turned to look at Peter.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to do that. Doesn't matter anyways 'cause it's time to go," Peter stood up and opened the motel door.

"He's waiting for us," he sighed to Claire who was standing behind them as they looked out at a stormy sky that covered their view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

They all got into the car and drove as close as they could to the bridge itself. They were met with tons of confused New Yorkers as their bridge was sunk in a mysterious heavy fog.

"Let's go…" Peter said annoyed by those that were standing in the way.

They continued past abandoned cars on the bridge, making their way to the center where they believed Sylar and Kate were waiting.

While he stayed a little bit behind the group, Noah took this time to place a phone call to Angela.

"Yeah we're here…the others are making their way towards Sylar right now. He's not here yet? Alright, but we're going to cut it close." Noah closed his phone and caught up to the others.

Peter stopped suddenly and turned around, "Noah, take Gina and stay behind the fog. Mohinder….Claire come with me," he decided.

As they stepped forward there was a clearing, a small pocket where the fog was prevented from covering. In the center stood Sylar with his arms folded across his chest.

"Took you long enough Peter…Where's your friend?" he started to walk around.

"She's safe. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to have her here?" Peter responded keeping his distance from him. "Guess I should ask the same...your little girlfriend here somewhere?" He looked around as if hoping to see a sign she was or to make her show herself.

Sylar laughed, "Why do you care?"

Sylar raised both his hands up and the fog moved back twenty more feet. It was enough to reveal Noah standing there, but Gina had enough time to duck down behind the car.

"Ah…I think you are stupid Peter, and I'm about to prove you right," Sylar lifted up five cars and tossed them over the side of the bridge.

"Look at what we have here…" he smiled at an exposed Gina.

As he took a step closer to her Peter charged at him defensively, firing spikes in his direction. Sylar was already wise to this and flew up out of their path.

"I've seen the future Peter…You can try to confuse me, but I know every move you're gonna make," he looked down at him.

Hearing this Mohinder ran back over to Gina and Noah to help protect her. His eyes caught sight of Matt behind the wheel of a car on the opposite side of the bridge.

"Is that Parkman?" he questioned Noah softly and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah, looks like it," was all Noah said to Mohinder.

Meanwhile, Sylar was continuing to stay out of reach.

"Get down here and fight me!" Peter shouted in frustration.

"You can't hurt me Peter. Or do you really want to die that bad?" he lowered himself to the ground and prepared to fight him.

Peter looked over at Claire briefly; she had the key to one of their plans, which was to use a sedative against Sylar. At this point he figured if one plan wasn't going to work against him he'd use them all.

She got the hint and started to run in a zigzag motion as Sylar threw bolts of electricity at her. Some of them hitting her but she recovered quickly.

At the same time Claire was charging, Peter shot spikes at him when Claire gave him an open shot.

Sylar seemed to be toying with them as he let Claire get within two feet before he pushed her back thirty feet onto a car's hood.

"Seriously that's getting old. Just me and you now Peter. Are you afraid? Don't have your big bad brother here to protect you," Sylar looked him in the eyes and the sound of a gun firing brought an eerie silence because it shocked them both.

Hearing this from their car, Angela and Matt quickly got out to see what happened, but Sylar noticed their movement and kept them back.

When they all looked towards Noah and Mohinder it was Gina lying on the ground bleeding profusely from her chest.

"Sorry…I couldn't…help," Gina whispered to Mohinder who was trying to stop the bleeding, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

In anger Noah pulled out his gun and pointed it in different directions ready to fire. "Show yourself!" he yelled before firing at random but it was in vain.

Kate smiled as she had successfully shot Gina while being invisible and ran away as fast as she could. That was just too easy for her, however her job was done…with Gina dead there was no one to take away Sylar's power except for some Haitian man who was supposed to be there. Kate took a seat on the curb and waited for any further directions from Sylar.

Peter stood in shock; Gina was now dead…he hadn't prepared for this. Without her there was no plan, there was no stopping Sylar. It made him feel very vulnerable as Matt Parkman and his mother were now watching them.

Sylar could tell Peter was frozen and without a plan; he took this opportunity to shock him with a couple bolts of electricity to get him down on the ground. Over his shoulder he could see Angela standing there with Matt Parkman. The sight of the mind manipulator enraged him more, but despite his feelings he couldn't harm him since he was still needed.

With his foot on Peter's chest Sylar looked around. "Is that all you got?" But really he was looking around for Haitian. He remembered in the vision Angela telling him the Haitian was too late, so he needed to prolong this as best he could.

"Get off me!" Peter growled sending spikes up into Sylar's legs and stomach.

He staggered backwards and was starting to realize Peter's anger rising, things were becoming all too familiar to Sylar.

Peter managed to get on his feet thanks to Claire who was back at his side. She gave him more bad news: the sedative had been destroyed when she landed roughly on the car. This left them with only one rational option…run. But he was tired of running from Sylar, he knew he would lose to him, however, Peter was going to try and make him hurt as much as possible.

Sylar started pulled out one of the spikes from his stomach and threw it at Claire, "That hurt…" he growled.

Claire was able get out of the way of Sylar's attack. She noticed Peter's demeanor starting to change and it frightened her.

"Don't do this. You can't win Peter please don't," she pleaded having a feeling he was going to do something rash.

Claire was looking around hoping someone would step in to stop him but everyone was just watching.

Peter was beyond angry now that Kate had killed an innocent woman, the same one that was going bring justice to his and her brother's deaths.

"You're going to pay now for both of their deaths…" Peter held out his arm and started firing spikes in all directions, hoping to find Sylar's sidekick.

He knew she couldn't be too far away and he was careful to look for any sort of clue that would give away her location.

Kate was a little surprised that Peter was now going after her instead of Sylar. At first she watched in amazement as all those bone spikes were shooting from all parts of his body. There was no shelter where she was sitting, so she quickly ran towards the nearest car to hide behind. Kate was almost in the clear when one of the spikes caught her in the foot. Her attempts to keep silent were broken from the pain in her right foot. Quickly she pulled it out and managed to keep herself invisible as she rested behind the car.

Kate examined her foot and cursed herself in her thoughts for being too slow and too careless.

Noah on the other hand left Mohinder and went over to where he had heard her cry of pain. Quietly and out of Sylar's sight he sneaked around to find where she was hiding.

Sylar kept his eyes on Peter even though he cringed as he heard Kate's cry. He hoped she was alright, but started to fear the worst since he had seen this play out so many times.

"You don't want to do this Peter…you have no idea what road you're going down," Sylar pulled another spike from his leg.

"Oh I do…and I'm going to put a spike through your body for every single innocent person you've killed," Peter turned his palms up and two spikes started forming, slowly breaking through his skin as they grew in length.

"Got you…" Noah said as he followed a blood trail to Kate's foot.

As she was taken by surprise Kate's abilities were compromised and she turned to see Noah had his grip on her foot. Since Kate had been watching Sylar and Peter she had no idea Noah had been behind her.

"Sylar!" she shouted as Noah pulled his gun on her and asked her to get up.

He looked over, pale faced, as Noah had a gun to her head as she limped into their direction. Part of him however was just glad to see she was still alive…it meant he could still prevent this from going any farther.

"Make any sudden move and I pull this trigger," he warned Sylar.

Peter smirked and pointed one of the spikes at Kate, "that's alright Noah I'll deal with this."

"Don't do it Peter…you're not a killer remember?" he started to lose his cool and looked over at Angela, "Tell him…tell him what happens after this, you know as well as I do! Tell him the damn truth for once!" he demanded.

"He's right Peter…" Angela finally spoke from beside Matt. "I saw you lose control and with it came…some consequences. I swear to you I'm telling the truth. I warned you."

"Then what am I supposed to do Ma? Sylar needs to pay for what he did to Nathan! He needs to…" Peter paused as he grabbed his stomach in pain but tried to shake it off, "and you are not the one to talk about losing control of your abilities..." he pointed at Sylar.

They all noticed the strange pause in Peter's speech. Angela as well as the others had taken a few steps back from Peter. She looked at Matt for him to take charge, to try and correct Peter's first mistake.

Matt stepped forward and looked at Peter, 'now you're going to let Kate go. You're going to try and relax.' He tried to use his ability to make Peter change his mind and calm down.

Peter lowered his hand and slowly sat down on the ground. His attempt to resist releasing the spikes wasn't stopping the abilities he had obtained from his friend to stay under control. Spikes were beginning to break holes through his clothes and his entire back was covered with them.

Claire moved towards him as she became concerned, but Peter put up his hand telling her to stay back.

"I can't make it stop…" he said anxious. "I'm sorry…but I can't let him get away with this," Peter stood up and fired more spikes into Sylar, one striking him through the head.

Kate put Noah's gun, Peter's anger, and the pain in her foot aside when she rushed to Sylar after he dropped the ground and his eyes clouded over. She couldn't believe it…but one of the spikes must have hit the switch. Using all the strength and courage she had, Kate pulled on the spike in an effort to remove it.

"Come on!" She cried, pulling as hard as she could.

Tears fell down on his face as she whimpered and pleaded for help.

Luckily Peter was trying to calm himself down before advancing and further. But once Kate dislodged it enough from Sylar's brain, his eyes began to function again.

Sylar gasped to breathe and he finished removing the spike from his skull. Immediately his wounds started to heal themselves once again and he glared back at Peter.

Peter started to walk closer to them and tried to fire spikes at them but suddenly they were nowhere to be seen. He studied his hands amazed and increasingly ticked off because his was his chance.

The Haitian stood behind Peter and placed his hands on his head. He brought him slowly down to the ground as he fell into a sleep like state and after his memories had been altered he walked over to Angela. This time it was Matt's turn, without his mind manipulating abilities he was unable to prevent the Haitian from getting inside his head.

"Sorry I'm late…security had stopped me," he informed her once Parkman's memories had been altered.

Angela looked down at Matt's sleeping body, "I know, no need to apologize for the things we have no control of."

Mohinder and Claire were next. After seeing what the Haitian had done to Peter and Matt, they were both fighting to escape. Noah was able to grab Claire and guiltily handed her over to the Haitian as she trembled in anger for her father's continuous betrayal and fear.

"I don't want to forget…I'll never forget," was the last thing she said before he erased her memories and set her down like the rest.

Mohinder had been running, giving Noah a good chase. However the Haitian allowed Sylar the use of his ability and was able to confuse Mohinder with the help of an illusion.

After he pulled Mohinder back to them the Haitian finished the job he had been sent to do. Angela thanked him kindly and further explained it was for the best.

Sylar stood up after having a look at Kate's foot, "looks like you'll be fine."

"Good...I'm going to need that foot," she smiled.

Angela approached them, "just how far in the future were you able to see?" she asked him.

"Funny thing is…you were the one to tell me about your plan. The future you told me how to prevent it," Sylar started to become confused as Angela's facial expressions made him wonder what was wrong.

"That's impossible. I don't have the ability to enter visions. What else did this 'future me' say?" she chuckled.

"A new threat you called him…someone so powerful that it will take both Peter and I to defeat. That's why you wanted me to stop Peter."

Sylar couldn't tell if Angela knew anything about this…she was always good about hiding things.

"Well I guess we'll have to see what the future holds for us both, Mr. Gray," Angela tone was intriguing.

Their conversation ended as the others were starting to wake up.

Sylar picked Kate up, "Time to go…" He gave Angela a long look before they flew off.

Noah came over to her and asked her what they had been talking about.

"I'll tell you later. It's much too serious to be discussing here. I suggest you remain unseen," she replied as Peter and Claire looked around confused.

"Mom what are we doing here?" Peter asked and Claire wondered the same.

"We were in an accident. Are you two alright?"

Tthey nodded but Peter wondered why his shirt was covered with holes.

"Ahh don't you remember borrowing that ability from that girl you know…well it's no big deal. Let's go home shall we?" she smiled.

Matt walked up to them and asked them if they knew what happened.

Peter stopped, "Yeah...looks like there was an accident. We must have been unconscious for a while," he theorized.

"Ahh , that makes sense now. Man it's late, I gotta get back to my wife and son," he started following them off the bridge.

Noah did his best to remain unseen by them and get Gina's body over the side of the bridge before the heavy fog lifted. It was the only way...since there would be too many questions. Also the others wouldn't remember her since their memories didn't include meeting Gina.

Peter wrapped an arm around Claire as they followed Angela. "Man I hope no one was hurt..." he said seeing some cars that were smashed.

While they left, the Haitian parted ways by going in the opposite direction after giving a wave to Noah.

Noah started walking off the bridge and began to realize that if Claire wasn't lied to by him about Nathan's death…then there was also no reason for her to be mad at him. A smile broke through his face and the sun had finally set on what could have been a very different day. There had been a lot of death that day and he hoped another day like that wouldn't come for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12: Know Your Enemies

Chapter 12: Know Your Enemies

**Arlington Cemetery: Three Months Later- Claire and Peter**

Claire placed flowers next to the plaque that read: Nathan Petrelli loving son, brother, and father.

"Do you think he knows how much we miss him?" she asked Peter as she rubbed her nose.

"I'm sure he does," he stood back up with her after they had been sitting there a while.

"Why didn't he just fly out? Of the plane…I didn't even know he took planes."

Peter hugged her, "mom said he was really tired and the flight was arranged for him. He probably was asleep and didn't even know there was a problem."

She looked up at him, "yeah, you're probably right…I just still can't believe he's gone." Claire hugged him back as she glanced over her shoulder at the grave.

"Mom is waiting for us at the restaurant," Peter pulled her away with him and towards the car.

Ten miles away at a small restaurant Angela was sitting alone sipping some coffee. Gazing at her watch she noticed Peter and Claire were five minutes late. She released a heavy sigh and looked back up to see someone was occupying the seat across from her at the table.

"Can I help you?" she asked as the person was looking down towards his lap.

When he looked up Angela recognized the familiar face from a dream she had.

"No…I don' believe I need yor help Mrs. Petrelli. This is 'bout you and yor little friends," the man grinned.

"Who are you? How do you know my name and why are you here?" she demanded.

"Oh I know everyting 'bout you, ya son, granddaughter, sista even. Ev'er since I was capturd' and put on dat plane to crash in Arkansas, I've wanted to know why people are afraid of us when they don' know who we are. As ya can imagin' I had a long time to tink 'bout it as I ran for my life. I hate 'em for it, I truly do," his Cajun accent was thick as he spoke. "Names Virgil Dupre my cherie. I'm a very special person," he smiled.

"Alright…then why is it you're here Mr. Dupre? How is this about me?" she repeated.

"To deliv'er a warnin' to stay outta my way," Virgil darkly spoke before disappearing.

The Cajun chuckled to himself as he stood up and left the restaurant. Others could see him fine, but he had made himself invisible to Angela's eyes. It was a small trick of the eyes he played on her, but the message he told was no laughing matter. He leaned against the building outside as he watched Peter and Claire arrive, and then he walked away to catch a plane back home before he'd have to leave again for California.

When Peter sat down at the table he could tell his mother was bothered by something.

"You okay mom? Sorry we're late," he looked around to see what might have caught her attention.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to save this lunch for some other time. Something has come up at The Company that I need to look into," Angela picked up her purse and stood up.

"If it's anything serious let us know okay?" he said before giving her a hug goodbye.

"Of course Peter," she said before leaving.

Once in the car she pulled out her phone and called Noah. "Are you at the computer? I need you to look up a name for me in the system. It's Virgil Dupre." Angela waited as computer searched the database for him.

"Virgil Dupre…Cajun male, twenty-nine years of age, resides in Harvey, Louisiana." Noah paused as he scrolled down the page. "It says he has an ability known as optikinesis or visual manipulation. He can create illusions and even control the eye itself by either making them see only what he wants or seeing through the eyes of others. The report looks unfinished. Sounds potentially dangerous…did you see him a dream?"

"Yes, a while back. He came to me a few minutes ago to warn me to stay out of his way. He mentioned being on Flight 195 and managing to escape. He's going to start a war Noah….that's what I saw in my dream and he's not working alone. We need to find out who these others are and stop him before he creates worldwide chaos. Ok. I'll be there in five minutes," She closed the phone and sighed.

Angela closed her eyes as she remembered the dream she had three months ago. It was still fresh in her mind as the world had become torn into three: first being those that have abilities and desire revenge upon the public, second the angry public, and lastly those determined to stop the revenge seekers and to bring the truth out. Virgil's abilities had helped him start a resistance group that grew in strength after a series of events. Unlike the president's special military force this was going to be public and worldwide. Life would definitely change for them all as the world would find out who they are and what they can do.

**Harvey, LA- 5 hours later **

After getting off his flight from New York, Virgil headed to the compound where the others were.

"Isabel I'm home," he called out as he put his keys on the table.

He walked further and saw everyone sitting around the tv. When Isabel saw him she ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back! I was worried."

Virgil laughed, "Darlin' you knew I'd be alright."

She touched his cheek and her eyes turned white briefly, "You're leaving us again soon?"

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Only a short time. I 'ave to pay a man named Sylar a visit. He too could ruin this for us."

James, a muscular man came over with his hands in his pockets. "How was New York? Did ya tell them the plan?"

"'Course I didn't! I was there to warn dem. She's just like Izzy in a way. She already knows what we plan to do, so dose dis Sylar. Maybe we can even get 'im on our side," he shrugged, "nuff 'bout work, let's go into town and cause some mischief shall we?" he grinned.

James' face lit up with excitement as did the others. They hadn't left the compound since Virgil had left for New York and it was a Friday night, Bourbon Street would be a party.

Grabbing his girlfriend, Mercedes, James teleported them to the city.

"James is already 'head of us," Virgil noted and wrapped an arm around Isabel as he led her out the door.

They all came from different places in the world, but they shared knowledge. A knowledge that they were different…special and that the world would soon find out and be forced to embrace it. Virgil was the leader and together they made a team that was unstoppable. Isabel was Virgil's girlfriend; they had met most awkwardly when he had escaped the government after the plane crash and needed help. He was honest to her about what he could do and in return she told him about her ability. With physical contact Isabel was able to see a person's near future. Then there was James, a man they had met because of his ability to teleport. It was while they were out having a few drinks that James had teleported himself right at their table by mistake; Isabel deemed it was destiny that brought them together. Along with James came his longtime girlfriend Mercedes, her ability was x-ray vision, which allowed her to see those carrying concealed weapons or agents hiding in trucks. There were also three others with them that joined after hearing Virgil's inspiring words about their plan to take action.

When they arrived at Bourbon Street people were already drunk in the streets and the clubs were filled to their capacity.

"About time you guys showed up!" James suddenly appeared in front of them with a beer in his hand for Virgil.

He took the drink and nodded in thanks, then they all followed James through one of the clubs to a table he had.

The music was loud and there were dancers on the bar. The smell of alcohol and cheap perfume buffered the scent of cigarettes.

Virgil took a seat and pulled Isabel on his lap. "I missed ya so much. When the time be right we'll go to New York together." He kissed her behind the ear.

"Really? You promise me? I've always wanted to see a big city….all those tall buildings and history around," her eyes wandered as she pictured herself in Times Square.

He squeezed her tightly, "All of it and more my cherie. No longer will we hide who we truly are…we are special…we are powerful and we will be free."

Suddenly a whole bucket of beers was set down on their table by Omara, "the powers of persuasion at its finest," she smiled as she had used her abilities to obtain the drinks for no charge.

"Well done Omara!" Virgil cheered and called the group of them together for a toast.

"To a better future!" he held up his beer.

All seven of them drank to this before parting ways again for the night. Only there could they be themselves because the city had just as many dark secrets as they did. New Orleans had always been a hotbed for strange activity and for some it was no secret all. That was the reason the gang had stayed in bayou, but they were determined to reach out to others and rejoin the world that had forced them to hide.

While looking out at the bar, Virgil suddenly caught another man looking at Isabel and licking his lips. This enraged him beyond anything and within seconds the man cried out in confusion…

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" he touched his eyes and felt around him.

Virgil laughed to himself as his abilities allowed justice to the crime the man had committed against him. Isabel didn't notice as she was having a good time talking to Omara, and due to the noise in the club many didn't hear the man shouting.

As he sat back in the chair he put his feet up on the table and watched the scene around him play out. His mind couldn't help but wander to his visit next week to California. He was aware of Sylar's capabilities and planned to be extremely careful during this encounter. Part of him idolized Sylar's manipulation of Danko and the Petrelli family so this was going to be an interesting trip.

**Costa Verde, CA: A Week Later- Sylar and Kate**

Sylar drove down the street in their neighborhood after getting off work early because Kate said there was an emergency. He wanted to use his flight ability but they had agreed on not using their abilities for a while. However there were times he cheated on their agreement, but she'd never know and he was really careful not to be seen.

As continued down there was a suspicious looking car parked on the curb not far from their house. Driving passed it he looked over and saw a man sitting in the driver seat. Sylar didn't like the look of this but pulled into the driveway anyway.

He sat there a moment checking out the car in his mirrors. It was within a few minutes he noticed the guy get of the car and walk towards him. Slowly Sylar got out of his car and waited for the guy to get closer.

"Stop right there…" Sylar warned and put up his hand.

Virgil complied and explained that he was unarmed, which of course meant nothing to Sylar.

"Why are you here out in front of my house?" Sylar asked and began to wonder if this was the reason Kate called him home.

"I've come to talk. My name is Virgil and I 'ave much respect for you. My friends and I want the world to know who we are and what we can do. We're tired of hiding and bein' called freaks because they don' understand why we're different. You see we can change the world faster and better than any prez'dent or world leader can or will. We have deez gifts for a reason…and we want the world to know it and we're going to show dem there is nothing to fear. Just like you there are others out there that have wanted to be special."

"Do you understand what you're doing? There are others out there that already know what you're planning and they will stop at nothing to make sure you don't succeed. And I know this because I've tried."

Virgil smirked, "no offense but I'm not a killer, nor do I want to be prez'dent. I just want to be myself, as do my friends."

Sylar was surprised at the amount of information Virgil knew about him. It made him wonder who he had been talking to or what ability he had.

"How do you know all of this? Do you read minds?" Sylar questioned.

"No, I don'. The reason I'm here is because I've already warned Angela Petrelli," he smiled. "But as I've said before I respect you…I'm offering you a place in my team."

Sylar rubbed his chin and had a good laugh at this guy. He almost wondered if he had himself a crazy stalker, but Angela's name struck a chord in him.

"There are some things you don't understand yet…Virgil, you said? We'll I'm powerful…but I'm not stupid. Your plan is stupid. I have seen and felt what happens when we become exposed. Unless you'd like to be a lab rat for the rest of your life I suggest your friends learn to adapt. Sure there may be some benefits but the consequences are far greater and permanent."

After he finished it suddenly clicked in his mind, this was the man Angela had spoken about in his vision. Sylar looked away from Virgil in thought, he still hadn't figured out how that vision was possible and had determined from Angela herself that it wasn't her doing either. This led him to believe it was someone else who knew this was going to happen and used Angela to remain anonymous. The mysterious person interested him but there was no possible way to track this person down.

Virgil shrugged, "alright then all I can say is stay outta my way. If ya change yer mind let me know, never too late to join the winnin' team." He handed Sylar a card with his number on it.

Soon after he walked back to the car he simply drove off down the street.

Sylar stood there looking at the blank card with a number written in a fancy script on it. It baffled him to think this guy was serious about this, did he know about Coyote Sands? Or his past dealings with The Company and the government's secret task force that was shut down?

When he walked in the house it was really quiet.

"Kate?" he called out but got no answer.

Immediately Sylar started to worry that the creep had previously gotten into his house and hurt her. He ran up the stairs and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing that she had been crying.

Kate nodded, "I think you might want to sit down…"

Sylar raised a brow, "I'll stand…just tell me already!" he quickly became impatient.

"I'm pregnant..." she blurted out.

This was definitely not something he expected. Sylar stood frozen…as he was not sure how to respond because they hadn't talked about this. Sadly he was more prepared to hear that Cajun creep had threatened her or that Angela Petrelli had called.

"Are you sure?" was the only logical thing he could think of to say.

Kate laughed and stood up realizing he was speechless. "Of course I'm sure. But are you okay with this?" She couldn't read his body language.

"Yeah…I mean it's up to you Kate," he kissed her on the lips to give her assurance.

"No it's not…it's up to us. If I have this baby you need to make a promise right now. Promise me that you won't kill anymore and you'll be a good father to him or her. I know you're real father was a disappointment to you…we'll this child is going to need his father. Especially if he develops an ability…" Kate looked up at him.

Sylar nodded but knew that this was coming at a really bad time. He had no other choice but to tell her what had happened in the driveway.

"Before I came in there was a man named Virgil parked by our house. I'm pretty sure he's the one Angela or whoever warned me about. He wanted me to join him in some suicide mission but I turned him down. He knows a lot about the Petrelli's and about me…I just don't know what to make of him yet. And I don't think he's going to give up easy," he sighed.

Kate looked at him confused and was becoming afraid. "Give up what? What does he want to do?"

"He wants to out us all to the world. Apparently he's tired of hiding so him and his friends are going show off their abilities. I remember seeing the aftermath of this and it isn't pretty. Tonight I'm going to see if anything about that future has changed." Sylar put his hand on her stomach, "don't worry….I'll be here for our baby. But understand that I might be the only person who can stop Virgil and his friends from starting a war."

She smiled feeling his hand on her stomach, but she was still upset to hear this. "I understand. Just be careful okay? You say this guy knows a lot about you? And you know nothing about him. You may be indestructible…but even that has its limits as we've seen."

Kate hugged him and looked over at the large clock in their bedroom, it was nine till six. "I just can't go through what I did last time to bring you back."

Sylar put his arms around her, "I know. Things will be a lot different this time, but I understand now that we need to protect our secret…the world isn't ready yet to know about us."

** To be Continued… Please read "Secrets in the Eyes" for the continuation of this story. **


End file.
